I Hate Valentine's Day
by TheLionGate
Summary: This is a story about two boys whose paths have crossed. The two of them have attempted their entire lives to avoid romance, but once they meet they realize - maybe it is inevitable, when you meet the right guy, you just have to accept it. Original story.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Hello dear readers. Thank you for taking the time and pausing to read this little ficlet of mine, it really does mean a lot to me. This is my first ever attempt at an original piece that is not entirely based on the fandom from which I am taking my characters and world. My previous works ("Blurt" and the yet-to-be-continued "The McKinley High School Experience") have been so far based entirely (if not word-for-word copying, sorry RIB) on Glee. This one is entirely my own. So it is with quaking fingers and sweating brow and erratically-beating heart that I relinquish the first chapter of my baby to you. Please do not kill it._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not (regretfully) own the Hummels, the Andersons, Dalton Academy or any affiliated places, fictional people or animals that have been created by Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan or Brad Flachuk. If there is any attempt at claiming this, you may very well hang me from my thumbs like Filch. I will complain, however._**

**_Now about this chapter. Yes, I realize that this might be slightly strange to create this sort of room arrangements, but this is the best that my mind could create, deal with it. Also, it took every fiber of my body to not simply have them go at it, because honestly - after seeing each other, how can they not? ;) - kidding of course, but yes, it was very hard to prolong everything. Thank dead god that some of the characters take a life of their own. If anyone has any issues with the way I decided to extend the personalities of any characters, please do so nicely, I am now claiming that most of these are extensions of what you see on television into the world that I have created and how I see each and every character (including the flat-charactered Warblers)._**

**_Also, if you don't like it, don't read it. I do not write for people who don't like what I write._**

**_One more tiny request - I do not write songs, I do not write lyrics for songs and I am not a professed lyricist, do NOT blame me or spam the Reviews with claims that I have misspelled lyrics, blame autocorrect._**

**_I really do hope you enjoy._**

**_Love,_**

**_TheLionGate ;)_**

Chapter 1 - Changes

It was a cold yet bright February afternoon when our story begins. Well, February 14th, to be precise.

Why is the date so important to the story, you may ask? Oh, it's not important to the story at all, in fact, it's so arbitrary that I could have claimed it began in April 20 years ago and it wouldn't have made any difference to the _story_.

But there are two people to whom this date means the world, and it is their story that is about to unfold upon these very pages.

* * *

><p>As I was saying, it was February 14th, a bright yet cold afternoon.<p>

Blaine was lying on his bed in his dormitory room, staring at the ceiling, attempting to clear his mind from any thought that could bring him back to those depressing feelings of familiar solitude.

Don't let the appearances deceive you. Blaine Anderson was not a depressed suicidal teenager with a pathological need for attention. Quite the opposite, actually! His parents were ridiculously rich, he was exceedingly bright for his age, he liked Dalton (the boarding school he attended), he had good friends, and yes, he was very handsome.

He had everything a teenage boy could ever wish for.

But there was one thing that always escaped his grasp and its absence was enhanced every time February 14th rolled around – love.

When he was thirteen, Blaine became aware of his homosexual tendencies. He came out when he was fifteen.

Thankfully, his parents and family were supportive of him, but his friends at school were not all that understanding. They ridiculed him daily and abused him so much that eventually he was forced to transfer to Dalton, a prestigious high school for boys; the only one with zero harassment and bullying policy. It was an ideal place for a teenager like Blaine.

When he first arrived at Dalton, Blaine was positively terrified; the sheer enormity of the place – the intricate architecture, the vast fields for sports and the expanses of grass that lay before him, the foreboding feeling that was emanating from the front gate and the size of the student body – was enough to scare the living daylight out of anybody.

He could remember his first day at Dalton as if it were yesterday.

His parents had just backed out of the parking lot, leaving him alone to face the towering main building.

He chuckled softly as he recalled how awe-stricken he was at the sight of the calm teenage boys in uniform walking down the halls and the shock he felt as he saw several boys holding hands with no judgment or abuse thrown at their direction from their fellow students. On the contrary, they received pats on the back, suggestive winks and wolf whistles from their friends.

Oh, how Blaine had longed to be a part of that acceptance circle.

A year had already passed since then and he was much wiser now.

He had countless friends; he was captain of the soccer team, lead singer in the acapella show choir group that represented the school (the Warblers) and had quite a good average for a sophomore.

His life was perfect.

But every year, come February 14th, Blaine would lock himself up in his room, refusing to witness anything that could remind him that it was Valentine's Day and that he was alone.

He was now attempting to read a book, propped on his pillow, trying his best to immerse himself in the wonderful adventures of Pip as _Great Expectations_ unfolded before his very eyes.

And then he couldn't concentrate anymore.

Outside his door, someone was talking rather loudly into his cell-phone, probably assuming he was alone.

"Yeah, Dad, I got everything. I arrived safely, everything's fine. No, no one's beat me up yet, the place is practically abandoned. You'd think that _someone_ would stay in today to introduce the new kid. Oh, well. I'm at my room, so I'll talk to you later, ok? Love you, Dad."

That voice had Blaine's heart aching. He couldn't breathe as he hung on every word, not quite understanding what was happening.

Then the door opened and Blaine turned quickly, ready to yell at the intruder to leave him alone, quite positive that it was one of his best friends, Wes and David, attempting to coax him outside yet again.

He turned and nearly choked.

* * *

><p>The boy standing at the threshold was a complete stranger, albeit a strikingly beautiful stranger. His clothes were spotless, clearly designers', and complimented his nearly translucent porcelain skin perfectly. His chestnut hair was styled into a quaff that only gave the boy a more angelic demeanor. Blaine was saving the stranger's facial features for last, suspecting he'd be done for the minute he looked in the face of the angel.<p>

And boy was he right!

His cheeks were prominent against a strong nose that was set in above a perfect, thin mouth with the rosiest lips Blaine had ever set eyes upon. All these paled in comparison, however, with the boy's eyes – baby blue with a few streaks of grey and a hint of sea green – underneath two perfectly sculpted eyebrows.

Blaine was speechless.

He knew he was staring at the boy, but he could not bring himself to stop. The boy was perfect!

And then he spoke.

"Um, hi, are you Blaine Anderson? My name is Kurt Hummel. I was assigned to be your roommate."

That voice! It was the same voice from the hall that had his heart all tingly.

But he couldn't dwell on that, Kurt was staring and probably thinking he was mentally handicapped or something.

"Uh, yeah, I'm Blaine. Welcome to Dalton," he said, smiling as convincingly as he could. "Do you need any help with that?"

Kurt was carrying in a suitcase that seemed to belong to two families of three rather than one teenage boy.

"I think I'll be ok," he huffed, attempting to drag the suitcase across the room to the spare bed, but barely moving it an inch.

Taking pity on the slender boy, Blaine tried to help by shoving the suitcase towards Kurt's bed as Kurt tugged at it.

When they finally managed to hoist the suitcase upright so it was standing at the foot of the bed, Blaine stood to see Kurt staring at him, livid.

"I told you not to help me," he said, his voice dangerously quiet.

"But… you needed help."

Blaine did not understand. The boy was practically wheezing with the effort of carrying his suitcase and he was mad at Blaine for helping?

"I said I was going to be fine, why didn't you just sit there and respect my decision?" Kurt's face was now turning red with anger, "I _told_ you I'll be fine. God, why does no one listen to what I have to say anymore?"

And with that statement he sat on his bed and began ripping open his suitcase, randomly taking out clothes.

Blaine simply shrugged, figuring it was best to leave him alone, and sat on his bed, trying to re-immerse himself in his book, but was slightly distracted as he heard a soft sob.

He lifted his head up and saw that Kurt was bent over himself, sitting on the edge of the bed with a coat hanging loosely on his lap.

He slowly moved forward and sat beside him only to see tears clinging to Kurt's long eyelashes.

"Kurt?"

He didn't know what had gotten into him; he did not even _know_ this boy who yelled at him a mere minute ago for attempting to help him; but something inexplicable caused him to wrap his hands around the slender boy's shoulders and simply hold him there.

After a few moments of silence, Kurt looked up at Blaine, "What are you doing?"

Blaine blinked, "What?"

"Why aren't you hitting me or cursing at me or throwing something at me?"

Blaine flinched back and looked at Kurt, "What?"

Kurt simply huffed and gave Blaine a look that said _don't screw with me_.

"I know you know I'm gay, why aren't you running to tell your friends… oh wait, you can't! You'll get kicked out," Kurt sneered at him.

Blaine stood to take a good look at Kurt.

The boy was still hunched over, his hands were wrapped protectively against his torso and he was staring at the floor.

Blaine knelt beside Kurt and whispered, "I am gay, too, Kurt."

At this, Kurt's head snapped up and his eyes were wide as two saucers.

He was about to say something when the door opened with a loud bang and two extremely hyperactive teenage boys bounced their way into the room.

"Hey Blaine!"

Blaine ground his teeth and stood to face the newcomers.

"Jeff! Nick! What is it about no-one-bugs-me-on-Valentine's-Day that you do _not_ understand?"

The two boys looked at each other and then at Blaine, and shrugged.

"We got bored," Jeff whined, shaking his blonde hair out of his eyes.

"Yeah! And Wes and David are too busy sucking face or whatever with their girlfriends, and we _knew_ you were getting a roommate today so we decided to bug the hell out of him, too!"

At this, they turned to face Kurt, who by now looked like he'd seen Marley's ghost in the flesh.

"Hey, we're Nick and Jeff, who are you?"  
>"K-Kurt Hummel," he stuttered, looking at Blaine for help.<p>

_Yeah, sure, now he wants my help_, Blaine thought, before quenching that thought. That was mean.

"Well, Kurt Hummel, come on! We're gonna show you around!"

Jeff grabbed Kurt's arm while Nick grabbed his other arm before the two hoisted the pale boy up and began yanking him to his feet before stopping as they saw Blaine blocking their way.

"Guys!"

Nick slumped playfully and sighed, "Come on, Blaine! Don't be such a spoil-sport! We were only gonna show him how fun Dalton can be!"

"Nick, the kid just got here!"

"Ahem."  
>Six pairs of eyes turned to stare at Kurt as he stood in a pose that Blaine was sure only girls could manage to pull off and not look like complete idiots, in Kurt's case, well, Blaine had to take a deep breath before continuing to look at Kurt.<p>

"Does the _kid_ have any say in this, too?"

Nick and Jeff looked at each other and smirked.

"Ok, Kurt, what would _you_ like to do?" Jeff asked, raising his eyebrow at Kurt who was now positively grinning.

"Well, it _is _Valentine's Day, and you said the entire student body is busy making out with their respective significant other, right?"

Nick and Jeff nodded vehemently.

"Well, I assume that means the halls are deserted and we can do whatever we like."

And with that, the three boys were out the door, leaving Blaine to stare at the vacant space they left behind him.

Well, this Valentine's Day is sure to be interesting.

* * *

><p><strong><em>To be continued in Chapter 2 - Kurt.<em>**

**_So, what do you think? Personally I wanted to slap the living daylights out of Kurt, don't you think? I mean, come on! The guy, this VERY hot guy was trying to help! Ah, but there is more than meets the eye as always, isn't there?  
>Stay tuned to find out whether Kurt is simply a heartless male bitch or whether I have decided to soften him up.<em>**

**_Also, I am really in love with the rest of the Warblers, especially Nick and Jeff, so you can expect a lot from them. What can I say? I'm a sucker for blazers._**

**_Toodles till next time ;)_**

**_TheLionGate_**

**_P.S This might be my last ever fanfiction story, I am currently trying to write my first ever real story so I really hope that goes well. If it won't, there will always be this wonderful site. So just keep in mind that if this story finishes and there are no more publications from my user, it's because I've finally managed to bust out of my box. In the meantime, do enjoy. TheLionGate ;)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Oh my God! You're back! You've decided to continue and read the story! I can't believe it! THANK YOU!_**

**_Really, it means a lot that you've decided to continue reading this._**

**_Disclaimer - I do not own ANYTHING that RIB have created, not even the fish that Carole Hudson won't let Finn buy._**

**_About this chapter - so hard to write! I am really not good with pov's (my stupid attempt at "The McKinley High School Experience" is plenty of proof for that), so it was kind of hard to write in a pov and in an omniscient narrative on top of that - *shudder* - so yeah, I really hope it came out ok._**

**_Before I forget anything, I'd like to thank my editor, if she ever reads this, she knows who she is - but for the sake of her sanity, I shall leave her anonymous._**

**_I hope you will enjoy, this was hard for me physically (to write, not that I suddenly sprouted wings and it hurt) and emotionally (What? I get attached to my characters)  
><em>**

**_Love,_**

**_TheLionGate ;) _**

Chapter 2 – Kurt

Kurt, Nick and Jeff arrived at the main hall.

Kurt was suddenly nervous; he was in the middle of an enormous school with two complete strangers.

Granted, he knew one was named Jeff and one was named Nick (though if you asked him to point out who was who, he wouldn't have a clue), but he still knew nothing whatsoever about them.

Yet he _had_ to get out of that room as quickly as possible.

He didn't know why.

Well, he did.

And his reason was summed by one single name.

_Blaine_.

* * *

><p>Kurt transferred to Dalton from a place called Lima, from a public school named McKinley.<p>

It's not that he didn't like it there, or that he didn't have any friends.

He liked it there, and he _had_ friends, even an amazing step-brother.

It's just that, it wasn't enough.

Kurt Hummel was gay. That is, _really _gay.

He wore fancy clothes, took care of his skin and hair and liked singing and Broadway and he liked hanging out with girls.

All this did not really warm him up to the student body of McKinley High. For four years he has been shoved into lockers, had slushies thrown at him daily and had insults thrust upon him daily.

The reason for his transfer happened two days ago.

He was trying to apply hairspray to his hair just before going to Glee Club when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder.

He remembered turning around only to find a pair of very rough lips against his and a pair of even rougher hands on his shoulders.

He shoved the assaulter only to see the one person he dreaded the most and who taunted him more than anyone else at the school, David Korofsky.

He didn't waste time in telling his parents and making sure he was out of the one place where he didn't feel safe at all.

When he told the Glee club he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

For two years, the other eleven members of the club – save Mercedes, maybe, and Finn recently since their parents married – have treated him like a prop, a standing swaying prop that was only good for bringing out something different when they didn't have a choice. Now that he was about to leave, they were all pretending to be sad about his leaving.

Rachel stood up and was about to deliver a speech but Kurt cut her short, staring at her and saying, "No Rachel. For two years I've dealt with all your petty whines about not getting noticed and now that I finally speak up you notice me, I've had enough. There's nothing holding me back here, I'm sorry."

And with that, he left, escaped more like it, to Dalton.

Promising himself he would forever hate the day that he let bullies chase him away; he ended up vowing to forever hate Valentine's Day.

* * *

><p>When he first arrived at his new room, he was sure that his roommate would be some sort of nerdy pimple-faced teenager that will not require his attention, but the minute he stepped into his new room, he thought he was going to die.<p>

On the left side of the room lay the most gorgeous boy Kurt has ever seen, staring right at him.

He had black curly hair, held back and smothered in gel; his eyes were, well, _wow_ would be a poor choice of words to describe them – it was as if they couldn't decide whether they were green or brown, and were set underneath two very bushy eyebrows in the shape of triangles that Kurt couldn't help but wonder whether they would be smooth or scruffy under his touch; as his eyes wandered downwards, beyond that cute little nose of his and fell upon his mouth. Sweet Gaga, if Kurt had thought that Blaine's eyes were amazing, well he now thought his mouth was absolutely heavenly. His lips looked plump and soft, and Kurt couldn't help himself again but wondering what it would be like to touch them.

His body looked fit, though it was obscured by that horrendous Dalton blazer and slacks so all he could do was guess there. But he secretly hoped.

* * *

><p>As he was remembering this, a slightly less pleasant memory plunged through his mind, bringing him down from his cloud of bliss.<p>

_"…oh wait, you can't! You'll get kicked out!"_

Kurt had been downright mean to Blaine just for attempting to help without being asked.

He slumped against the wall behind him, not caring that Nick and Jeff were right there, staring at him, burying his face in his hands.

He was still a bit traumatized by his experiences in McKinley and was not expecting any act of kindness from a boy he barely knew. He lashed out at him in means of protection – assuming Blaine was a straight guy who knew he, Kurt, was gay. He was so used to the abuse and ridicule he had undergone in McKinley that his mind was already working on autopilot.

When Blaine confessed to him that he, too, was gay, Kurt lost it.

He knew he'd been a jerk and now he'd gone and created himself an enemy out of his own roommate.

His own, hot, gorgeous, probably kind roommate.

"Kurt? Is everything ok?"

Kurt lifted his head to see both Nick and Jeff towering over him, staring at him worriedly.

He got up and dabbed at his eyes, only now realizing he'd been crying.

"I'm fine, I just… was really mean to someone and he didn't deserve it."

Jeff piped up, "Are you talking about Blaine?"

Kurt looked at him.

Maybe he misjudged the two of them for being clueless hipper bunnies earlier.

"How…?"

Nick jumped in, "We're not totally clueless, you know! We heard you yelling at Blaine before. You should know he hates Valentine's Day so he can be a bit grumpy. Probably now more than usual now you've made his day."

Kurt quirked an eyebrow at the two of them, "Why does _Blaine_ hate Valentine's Day?"

Nick raised his hands helplessly, "That's his story to tell if and when he's ready."

Kurt huffed in disappointment, dying to decipher the enigma that was his new roommate.

But he could not dwell on those thoughts for long.

Apparently, Nick and Jeff had the attention span of a squirrel and were demanding his attention constantly.

Right now, they were adamant about playing 'catch me if you can' across the halls of Dalton. Since Kurt was new, he was elected catcher, and had to run and attempt to catch either Nick or Jeff as they sprinted like cannonballs throughout the massive building.

* * *

><p>After about twenty minutes of this, Kurt had given up and announced, to a deserted hallway (he was sure that Nick and Jeff were nearby, mocking him), that he was now going to his room.<p>

Nick and Jeff were indeed nearby, in their room, the door of which facing the hall along which Kurt was yelling, and they both knew something Kurt didn't.

* * *

><p>Blaine had a very orderly schedule for the day when it came to Valentine's Day.<p>

As Kurt walked into his new room, he unknowingly stepped inside just as the clock chimed it was half past five in the afternoon, which meant….

"Oh!"

Kurt literally froze on the spot as Blaine came out of the shower in nothing but a white towel draped loosely around his waist.

Now Kurt could _see_ how wrong he was.

Blaine wasn't physically fit. Blaine was _dreamy_!

His relatively dark skin was apparently natural as it continued down the expanse of his chest. His abs were not as defined as Kurt thought they would be, but they were definitely _there_. Dusting his pecks and his entire stomach was a thin yet discernable plume of dark hair.

"Kurt? Are you ok?"

Kurt shook his head and came back to reality as he saw Blaine staring at him with concern.

This boy was going to be the death of him.

"Uh… yeah. I was just trying to get away from a game of 'catch me if you can' with Nick and Jeff. How many years of practice have they had?"

Blaine laughed and Kurt thought he was about to melt on the spot from the very sound.

_No. Bad Kurt! Focus!_

"Anyway, I wanted to apologize for earlier. _Don't_ tell me it was your fault, mister! You know it's a lie!" Kurt playfully admonished Blaine, as the latter made to interject. "So… yeah, I thought that we could go out for dinner or something, as roommates, and that would be my form of apology. What do you think?"

Blaine couldn't say no.

Kurt was looking at him hopefully, clearly regretting his previous behavior, and Blaine was putty under his gaze.

"Sure, sounds great."

Kurt's smile was dazzling. "Great, I'll pick you up at seven. You get to pick the place since I have no idea what's good here. New kid and all," he smiled sheepishly.

As Kurt stepped lightly to pick out an outfit and disappeared into the bathroom, Blaine sat dazedly on his bed with one thought crossing his mind.

_I have a date for Valentine's Day_.

* * *

><p><strong><em>To be continued in Chapter 3 - First Day.<em>**

**_A/N: What did you think? I couldn't resist inserting that little game with Nick and Jeff, come on! They're too adorable to be ignored!_**

**_I really really hope that you liked it, it took me forever to figure out Kurt's way of thinking - and that's me talking! I'm so obssessed with Klaine it should be illegal - yes, I'm more obssessed than Lea Michele! There, I said it! - and yes, it means that I'm going to tap in to season 1 and season 2-pre Blaine Kurt in future chapters._**

**_Get ready for chapter 3, guys, 'cause you ain't seen nothing yet._**

**_Love,_**

**_TheLionGate ;)  
>P.S I'd love to hear and read what you have to say (hear is provided that I know you pesronally and you can actually ring me up) <em>**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: What? You're still here? Bless you and your wonderful Klainer heart._**

**_Disclaimer: I am NOT RIB or pretending to be them or attempting to steal their lunch money._**

**_Ok, so about this chapter. Without spoilering you, it was very hard to write - I had to stop myself from squeeing over certain bits and really got into the skin of the characters (a guilty pleasure of mine, divulge in the life of my fictional characters)._**

**_So yeah, I really hope you enjoy they're NON-Date - hahaha, Kurt is such a cutie, isn't he?_**

**_Love,_**

**_TheLionGate ;)_**

Chapter 3 – It's NOT a Date! (Yeah, right!)

Wes was freaking out. It was eight o'clock and Blaine still hadn't come down to the dining hall for dinner.

Just then, a panting David plopped on the bench beside him and passed him a note written in a neat and clear handwriting, while grabbing the closest glass of water, causing Jeff to frown at him.

Wes read the note carefully.

_Hey Wes,_

_Don't worry about me not showing up for dinner. Kurt, my new roommate, has had a little trouble adjusting to the new school and snapped at me. He then decided to apologize and insisted that we eat out, AS ROOMMATES! Don't know when I'll be back so text me if there's something new concerning the Warblers. If I hear that you, David, Nick or Jeff (apparently they're Kurt's best friends now and he told them) tell anyone else about this, I'll quit the Warblers._

_See you later,_

_Blaine_

Wes lifted his eyes to see Nick, Jeff and David were smirking at him and he couldn't help the smile that spread across his face.

"Ok, now I _have_ to meet this Kurt!"

* * *

><p>***meanwhile on Kurt and Blaine's NON-date***<p>

Kurt was freaking out.

When he initially thought of asking Blaine out to a conciliatory dinner, he had not anticipated on stumbling upon his gorgeous half-naked roommate or even thought of the implications of doing this on Valentine's Day of all days.

Now he was seated in an unfamiliar restaurant, staring intently at the elaborate menu, opposite an equally nervous and positively stunning Blaine.

On his part, Blaine could not tear his gaze away from Kurt. The pale boy wore a tan suit with a periwinkle blue tie that just seemed to cause his eyes to sparkle so perfectly that it rendered Blaine speechless.

The waiter arrived, inspected them, made a face and said politely, "Welcome to the Clair de Lune. May I offer you two the Valentine's Day Special?"

Blaine shook his head and gestured for Kurt to order first.

Kurt glanced at the menu and said, "I'll have the Caesar salad and the beef ragout with fettuccini noodles."

Blaine chuckled at his choice of words and promptly ordered the focaccia and sautéed duck. Both ordered water.

As the waiter left with their orders, Blaine turned to smirk at Kurt.

"Noodles, huh?"

Kurt shrugged. "Something wrong with noodles?"

"No, no. Noodles are great. So, tell me," Blaine changed the subject, "were you in any clubs at your old school? Maybe we could get you into something at Dalton."

Kurt raised his eyebrows. "This generous offer comes from the same person I yelled at for nothing."

Blaine flicked his hand nonchalantly. "You seemed to have gone through a lot of crap. It's only reasonable you'd crack, I just happened to be nearby. So, about them clubs?"

Kurt stared for a second before continuing, "Glee club, only place where I wasn't chased into dumpsters."

"You sing?" Blaine decided to ignore the last one and seemed genuinely interested in this new revelation about Kurt.

Kurt nodded, smiling, but then the smile faded into a melancholy expression that broke Blaine's heart.

"What is it?"

Kurt sniffed and smiled bitterly at the memories. "It's just that, while I felt as though New Directions were my only friends and family at McKinley, they never noticed me, gave me solos, or appreciated the fact that I'm the only countertenor there."

Blaine choked on his water just as the waiter placed their appetizers on the table. Kurt's eyes widened in fear and made to stand up and help but Blaine had already managed to swallow and was breathing heavily now.

"You're a countertenor?" he managed to get out, "and you club never used your voice in a solo?"  
>Kurt shrugged, "When you have a Barbara, Beyonce and Amy Winehouse, I guess the countertenors are reduced to swaying in the background… what are you doing?"<p>

Blaine was texting under the table for a while before grinning widely and taking a big bite out of his focaccia bread. "Just landed you an audition for the Warblers, our glee club, tomorrow."

Kurt's eyes widened and he smiled one his huge grins at Blaine. "Are you serious? How did you even…?"

"Hi, nice to meet you, Blaine Anderson. Otherwise known as lead singer of the acapella show choir group, the Warblers, and best friends with the council members."

Kurt smiled at him fondly and said, "thank you," quietly before taking a thoughtful bite out of his salad.

After swallowing, Blaine was firing questions again, "so…"

But he never got round to asking as Kurt raised a finger and promptly stated, "Not a chance, Blaine Warbler," Blaine laughed at the nickname, "now it's your turn. Clubs, go! And while you're at it, throw in favorite subject and naughtiest thing you've ever done at Dalton."

The evening went on, conversation never waning until Blaine asked the dreaded question, "So, why did you transfer?"

Kurt gulped, looking hesitant as their waiter asked them about dessert.

Blaine shooed him away with a request of one chocolate fondue and took Kurt's hand across the table.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

Kurt shook his head, "No, I _have_ to talk about. Get it behind me." He took a steadying breath before going on, "so at McKinley, if you're different in any way, you're either tossed into a dumpster or get a daily slushy facial. Since I am gay – a capital offense, if you ask the jocks – I got both. Over the last couple of months, most of the jocks who were in the glee club got the assaults to a minimum and one in particular became sort of a brother to me, but that was mainly 'cause he was innocent and our parents – my dad and his mom – got married. But a few weeks ago, one particular jock… David Korofsky," Kurt still cringed at the name, but had to get it out there, "took to paying me special attention in harassment. At first, it was only verbal abuse. You know, the usual 'fag', 'homo', 'fancy', 'lady-face'," Blaine flinched at the familiar derogatory words, "but then he progressed to shoving me into lockers and two days ago… he kissed me."

Blaine gasped and was immediately at Kurt's side, opening his arms in a silent offer that Kurt took gratefully, sobbing silently and clinging to Blaine's strong arms.

They remained like this for a while until their dessert arrived and Blaine was forced, unwillingly Kurt noticed, to return to his seat.

As Blaine picked up his spearing fork to shish-kebob a strawberry, he noticed that Kurt raised his in a toast.

"To roommates, to a new start and, hopefully, a wonderful friendship."

Blaine raised his fork in a toast, as well, smiling, and proceeded to spear a banana, giving up on the strawberry, dip it in chocolate and pop it into his mouth.

Kurt was trying to juggle between subtle staring at Blaine's mouth and spear an elusive grape, but ended up nearly toppling the entire fondue almost set fire to the place.

"Oops."

"Here," came a soft whisper from across the table, "allow me."

Kurt's head snapped up to see Blaine expertly ensnaring his abused grape, drown it for a while in the chocolate and bring it right in front of Kurt's mouth.

"Open up."

Kurt couldn't do much but oblige, suck the chocolate-dipped fruit into his mouth and eat.

Throughout the entire process, he couldn't suppress the shiver that caught him as he saw Blaine's eyes follow every movement of the grape and then his, Kurt's, mouth as the grape disappeared in it.

"I think we can get the bill," Blaine said quietly.

Kurt nodded, not trusting his voice.

* * *

><p>Even though Kurt had insisted on paying <em>at least<em> for himself, he ended up giving up and allowing Blaine to pay for the entire meal.

His excuse?

"I picked the expensive restaurant and made you talk about your past, the least I can do is to cover the check."

How could Kurt argue with that?

But now they were back at Dalton and were facing the door to their room.

Blaine unlocked the door and gestured for Kurt to step in first. Kurt blushed as he walked in, followed closely by Blaine, who turned on the lights and went straight for the bathroom to get ready for bed, allowing Kurt a brief moment to change into his pajamas.

After each of the was ready, Blaine quirking an eyebrow at Kurt's insistence that he had to complete something he called his 'moisturizing routine', and both were snuggled safely in their respective beds, Blaine killed the lights and whispered softly across the room, "Good night, Kurt."

"Good night, Blaine." his thoughts still swirling around a certain curly haired Warbler.

But Kurt couldn't sleep. His thoughts wandered to the end of his evening with Blaine and he couldn't help but remember the spark he felt with him in the dimly-lit restaurant and the intense gaze of his beautiful eyes. Eventually, he drifted into sleep, his thoughts swirling around a certain curly haired boy.

On the other side of the room, Blaine was lying wide awake, gazing softly at Kurt's back, reminiscing their evening together, taking care to linker on Kurt's facial expressions, especially during the fondue incident.

In the end, he, too, had fallen trap to the alluring hands of the Sandman, but not before thinking one last thought before falling into a deep sleep.

_You _will_ feel at home here, Kurt. Everyone has to feel accepted_.

* * *

><p><strong><em>To be continued in Chapter 4 - First Day<em>**

**_A/N: I know, relatively short. But can you honestly blame me? One more minute of this and the world would be puking Klainebows! I was really having a hard time focusing on writing this because honestly, Blaine was NOT supposed to be this sappy, it's just... ahhhhh! Stupid characters taking a life of their own and giving their creators a heartattack!  
>So I hope you liked this short little tidbit of a NON-Date (Klaine, get out of your bubble!) and will give me your scathing reviews as well as your wonderful feedback.<em>**

**_Hope to see you next time_**

**_TheLionGate ;) _**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Seriously, you deserve a medal for continuing this far!**_

_**Disclaimer: Again, I'm NOT related or affiliated with any of RIB's work!**_

_**Ok, so this is where it all gets... yeah, not gonna tell ya - read and find out! This is basically Kurt's initiation at the Warblers. He has his cronies (yeah, I know! So popular! Maybe he should ask Glinda for a few tips) and is super-accepted, so happy for him.**_

_**Really had fun writing this.**_

_**Enjoy,**_

_**TheLionGate ;)**_

Chapter 4 – First Day

Kurt was waking up when he heard soft talking from the door

He could clearly make out Blaine's voice so he decided to pretend he was still sleeping, morbidly curious.

"Come on, Blaine! Why can't we meet him yet? It's not like he's your boyfriend or something, he's only your roommate!"

Kurt's belly did a somersault at the word.

"Wes, please. He's had a lot to deal with and I really don't think that having a morning session with the Warblers before class is gonna do him any good. You know how they can get with new additions. I just don't want to scare him away on his first day."

Kurt smiled, appreciating Blaine's concern for him, but now wondering what he meant by 'scaring him away'.

"Fine, fine! But he better be as good as you say he is! Have you ever heard him sing?"

"Well…hum…uh…"  
>Kurt could hear an unfamiliar exasperated sigh and a thump, assuming someone banged their head against the wall.<p>

This place was crazy.

"Blaine, please focus! We know Kurt is dreamy and that you're already crushing on him, and…"

"Ssshh! David shut up!"

Kurt was frozen on the spot.

_Blaine was _what_?_

"Fine! Then we know that Kurt is dreamy and you like him, _as a friend_," Kurt could hear the sarcasm in David's voice, "but we can't let him audition if we don't know for sure that he can make it. Our time is very valuable. We _have_ to make it to Nationals this year."

Blaine sighed again, and Kurt could just picture him massaging his temple as he thought. "Fine, I'll ask him if he would sing for me during break and then let you know if it's worth a shot."

Kurt was now terrified, he heard Wes and David leave, but that was only peripheral. His mind was screaming, _I have to sing in front of Blaine! I have to sing in front of Blaine! I have to sing in front of Blaine!_

Well, he had to do something.

He pretended to get up and saw Blaine still standing at the door.

"Good morning."

Blaine turned to look at him, and Kurt thought he might die.

Blaine was smiling brilliantly as if Kurt waking was just what he needed to survive the day.

"Good morning, sleepy head. Sleep well?"

Kurt nodded and gestured to the door, "Morning calls?"

Blaine nodded and sighed, "I had a bit of a rundown with Wes and David and there's a slight change about your audition."

"I can't audition?" Wow, Kurt was really good at acting.

"No! No! You can audition, everything's perfect on that front. It's just… Wes and David tend to get these hissy fits when it comes to new additions and are very prestigious about the Warblers, so they wanted to know if I've ever heard you sing. Since I haven't," and Kurt could have sworn that he saw disappointment in Blaine's eyes, "they asked me to get you to sing to me and tell them if it's even worth a shot giving you a chance to audition."

Kurt blinked and squeaked, now showing his true fears, "Sing in front of you?"  
>Blaine nodded and smiled, "Don't worry, I'm sure you're gonna be spectacular."<p>

_Oh, brother_, Kurt thought.

* * *

><p>Kurt tried to concentrate on his new classes, he really did, but all he could think about was his pre-audition for Blaine at noon.<p>

Instead of focusing on when Napoleon died, Kurt was trying to filter songs that seemed to fit him most perfectly.

He ended up with narrowing it down to either "Mr. Cellophane" from _Chicago_ or "Can't Take My Eyes Off of You" by Frankie Valli.

He finally made his choice and was nearly relieved that he finally found something.

* * *

><p>Blaine was sitting in the practice room near the piano, looking at his watch.<p>

It was five minutes to noon and he was nervous.

He's never heard Kurt sing before, he only met him yesterday. But he had a great feeling about the whole thing. Even when talking, Kurt's voice was dazzling.

Just then, there came a knock on the door and a shy, "Blaine?"

He lifted his head to see Kurt, all dressed in his Dalton uniform and looking positively terrified.

"Hey, you made it! Ready for this?"

Kurt nodded and hopped over to the piano, laying sheet music on the music stand and turning to stare at Blaine, "I need musical accompaniment."

His eyes widened as Blaine simply plopped down on the bench in front of the piano and looked at him intently, "So what will I be playing?"

"Mr. Cellophane."

Blaine nodded and began playing the introductory notes as Kurt moved to stand in the middle of the room.

_If someone stood up in the crowd_

_And raised their voice up way out loud_

_And waved his arm and shook his leg_

_You'd notice him_

_If someone in the movie show_

_Yelled "Fire in the second row_

_This whole place has a powder keg!"_

_You'd notice him_

_And even without clucking like a hen_

_Everyone gets noticed, now and then_

_Unless, of course, that personage should be_

_Invisible, inconsequential me!_

_Cellophane_

_Mister Cellophane_

_Should have been my name_

_Mister Cellophane_

_'Cause you can look right through me_

_Walk right by me_

_And never know I'm there_

_I tell ya_

_Cellophane_

_Mister Cellophane_

_Should have been my name_

_Mister Cellophane_

_'Cause you can look right through me_

_Walk right by me_

_And never know I'm there_

_Suppose you was a little cat_

_Residing in a person's flat_

_Who fed you fish and scratched your ears?_

_You'd notice him_

_Suppose you was a woman, wed_

_Sleeping in a double bed_

_Beside one man for seven years_

_You'd notice him_

_A human being's made for more than air_

_With all that bulk, you're bound to see him there_

_Unless that human being next to you_

_Is unimpressive, undistinguished_

_You know who_

_Cellophane_

_Mister Cellophane_

_Should have been my name_

_Mister Cellophane_

_'Cause you can look right through me_

_Walk right by me_

_And never know I'm there_

_I tell ya_

_Cellophane_

_Mister Cellophane_

_Should have been my name_

_Mister Cellophane_

_'Cause you can look right through me_

_Walk right by me_

_And never know I'm there_

_Never even know I'm there_

Kurt held the word 'know' for a few seconds before finishing the song and turned to look at Blaine, doubt apparent in his eyes.

Blaine was staring at him, gaping at him like a fish, speechless.

"That bad?"

Blaine snapped out of it quickly and immediately rose up to hold Kurt's hands, "No! No! Kurt, that was amazing! I… I would say that it's a great song for you, but…"

Kurt laughed bitterly and said, "It's ok. It's actually the song I auditioned with for New Directions. Ironic, huh?"

Blaine pulled Kurt into a hug and said, "You were fantastic, Kurt. I never thought that you could sing like that, that was absolutely beautiful. Would you sing it for the Warblers today after study hall?"

Kurt looked up at him with a disbelieving look, "Really?"

Blaine nodded vigorously and Kurt couldn't help but smile, suppressing a giggle.

Blaine looked like one of those head-bobbing puppies.

* * *

><p>At study hall, Kurt was easily distracted.<p>

It was the only class he shared with Blaine and the latter was doing anything possible to get Kurt's attention.

At some point, a note landed on Kurt's desk and he read it.

_Are you mad at me? – B_

_**Should I be? –K**_

_You tell me, I've been trying to get your attention for the past ten minutes. – B_

_**Blaine, we're in CLASS! We're supposed to be doing our homework. Get to work! – K**_

_But I'm done! And I'm bored! You still doing Mr. Cellophane for the Warblers audition later? – B_

_**Maybe – K**_

_What does THAT mean? – B_

_**That I might be changing my song selection. Too many memories, you know? – K**_

_What's the other option? – B_

_**Frankie Valli, still not sure about the song, though – K**_

It took Blaine a little longer to return the note

_Is that even in your range? – B_

_**Well, I guess you'll have to find out ;) – K**_

Just then, the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day and Kurt made his way out of the class, followed by a dazed Blaine.

* * *

><p>The Warblers were all seated in the choir room, waiting for Blaine, Wes, David, Thad and Kurt to arrive.<p>

Some of them were questioning Nick and Jeff about Kurt, as they seemed to be the only ones present who actually knew him.

"Do you know if he can even sing?" Brad asked, looking skeptic.

Nick nodded and Jeff answered, "Blaine had him audition privately," this elicited several chuckles from the boys, "and we heard just a little bit of it. He's good. He even got Blaine shocked."

There were murmurs of appreciation just as the four made their way inside, clearly in a heated argument.

"But Wes, I'm telling you that we don't know if we can even _arrange_ that song this fast!" David was complaining.

"I'm sorry, what is there to arrange? Can't someone just pick up an instrument and play?" Kurt asked, shocking everyone with his bluntness.

Wes looked like he was about to faint.

"Kurt, this is an _acapella_ show choir group. Do you know what acapella is?"

Kurt huffed. "Don't offend my intelligence, Wes! I do know what acapella is, and I'm merely stating that I'd like to perform with _music_ rather than have ten boys here blow out all their air attempting to imitate trumpets or guitars for the next two minutes! Besides, I already auditioned to Blaine with music; he played the piano for me."

"Yes, well, that was easy. It was a Broadway number; you can do anything Broadway with a piano. Frankie Valli, however, is a different story."

Brad was staring at this, Nick and Jeff smirking in their seats.

"Actually," Blaine interjected, drawing all the attention to him, "I can play that on the piano or the guitar if you prefer."

Kurt's mouth slackened and he immediately regained his composure, smirking at Wes, "See? No need to fuss. Blaine, get your guitar. Wes, do you have sheet music for Frankie Valli songs?"

Wes sighed and went to the storage cabinet, shuffling before extracting a folder and handing it reluctantly to Kurt.

"You better know what you're doing, Hummel."

Kurt turned to the Warblers and smiled brilliantly, "Hello, Warblers. My name is Kurt Hummel and hopefully you'll be able in about … two minutes?... call me the new Warbler. I've auditioned today in front of Blaine, since apparently no one has ever heard me sing before, and now I have to audition in front of you again today. I will be singing _Can't Take My Eyes Off of You_ by Frankie Valli. Hope you guys enjoy it."

There was a loud clash from the instrument area and everyone turned to see Blaine stumble over the drum-set as he attempted to reach for a guitar.

He finally sat himself behind Kurt, who nodded at him to begin playing and eyed Wes and David worriedly.

The two did nothing but gape as the new boy opened his mouth and began singing.

_You're just too good to be true_

_Can't take my eyes off of you_

_You'll be like heaven to touch_

_I wanna hold you so much_

_At long last love has arrived_

_And I thank God I'm alive_

_You're just too good to be true_

_Can't take my eyes off of you_

_Pardon the way I stare_

_There's nothing else to compare_

_The sight of you leaves me weak_

_There are no words left to speak_

_But if you feel like I feel_

_Please let me know that it's real_

_You're just too good to be true_

_Can't take my eyes off of you_

_I love you, baby_

_And if it's quite alright_

_I need you, baby_

_To warm a lonely night_

_I love you, baby_

_Trust in me when I say_

_Oh, pretty baby_

_Don't bring me down, I pray_

_Oh, pretty baby_

_Now that I found you, stay_

_And let me love you, baby_

_Let me love you_

Kurt finished singing and looked at the council expectantly, waiting for their verdict.

The entire room was quiet for about five seconds before the entire room erupted into applause, Nick and Jeff leading a bout of wolf whistles that caused Kurt to blush furiously.

Blaine looked at Kurt and smiled widely as he saw all the Warblers engulf Kurt in a group hug, Nick and Jeff in the middle, hugging Kurt tightly.

Before he knew what was happening, Wes and David were pulling him aside and stared at him intently.

"What?"

"Don't 'what' us, man," David said.

"What's going on, Blaine? This guy shows up on Valentine's Day and suddenly you're the most romantic and perky, smiley dude on campus. Spill."

Blaine made sure that Kurt was still occupied with the Warblers before turning to Wes and David. "Fine, we… last night when we went to dinner something happened."

Wes and David stared at him.

"We got talking and he told me why he transferred from his old school, apparently he's from Lima. Anyway, we talked and ate and it was fun until we got to the dessert. He was talking and I was too preoccupied listening to him to even notice what I ordered, I was on auto-pilot and when it arrived, turns out I ordered the fondue for us both."

"Wait, so you _shared_ a chocolate dessert on Valentine's Day with a gay guy? Ok, I think we need to officially meet this guy. You've never done anything like that in all the time that you were in Dalton."

"That's what I was going to talk to you about," he made sure to lower his voice even more, "I… sort of fed him a chocolate-covered grape after he nearly set the place on fire while missing the fruit."

Wes and David were openly gaping at him now.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Nick and Jeff managed to pull Kurt aside and sat him on a chair and immediately set to asking him questions.<p>

"So, how was your date with Blaine last night?" Jeff asked.

Kurt blushed and hit his arm, "It was _not_ a date, Jeff. And it was great."

Nick smiled at Jeff and asked his question, "So did you kiss?"

"NICK!"

Everyone turned to look at them, including Blaine, and he just smiled sheepishly. "Nick stepped on my foot."

They were soon left alone, with one obvious exception that kept looking at Kurt, and Kurt was now able to properly glare at Nick.

"No, Nick, we didn't kiss. For goodness' sake, what the hell is going through your mind? I know Blaine for barely two days!"

"Stranger things have happened, besides that means that you _want_ to kiss Blaine," Jeff smiled smugly.

Kurt stared at them blankly, only now realizing the truth behind their words.

He hadn't denied that he didn't want to kiss Blaine – and he never will – but now it was out in the open and he was trapped.

Jeff smiled mischievously, "So… did he put the moves on?"

Kurt groaned, "I don't know!"

The two Warblers hadn't expected that one.

"Wait, what?"

"I… we had fun, we talked, and he ordered us a chocolate fondue for dessert. Then I just had to be clumsy and nearly set the place on fire and he decided to help by feeding me a chocolate covered grape."

Nick's mouth was dangling and Jeff was staring wide-eyed.

"But then when we got back to Dalton he was ever so polite and distant and… I just don't know what to think. And then this morning and in the audition…"

"Ok, I think I'm about to puke rainbows, stop it!" Nick said, holding up a hand.

"Listen, Kurt, remember when we told you Blaine hated Valentine's Day?"

Kurt nodded, "well, it also means he _never _and I mean, _never_, did anything romantic for any of the gay guys around here. Maybe he wasn't interested, maybe he was just being moody all along, but this is definitely not something he does. I honestly thought he just didn't have the romantic side in him."

"So you're saying…"

Nick clapped Kurt on the back, "Go get him, tiger."

Kurt gulped.

Tiger?

* * *

><p>On the other side of the room, Blaine was attempting to swat off a persistent Wes and David.<p>

"Oh, come on! Blaine, just admit that you like the guy and ask him out already. You know it's what happened."

"Wes, I can't just _ask_ the guy out, I met him yesterday!" Blaine sighed exasperatedly.

"Fine, then ask him out next week, so you can get time to know each other," David suggested, high-fiving Wes.

"Why are you two pushing this, again?"

"Because we're sick of you moping around, all alone, with your post-Valentine-depression when you're already depressed on Valentine's Day, and we want you to be happy. And we both think that Kurt might actually be the one for the job."

Blaine looked over to where Kurt was and saw him laughing at something that Ian said, and his heart squeezed.

_Maybe?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>To be continued in Chapter 5 - Settling In<em>**

**_A/N: WHEW! That was exhaustive! I've never written he-likes-me-or-not kind of huddling before and I personally have never experienced it firsthand, so it was really hard for me to do. Also, I had to tap into the emotional vortexes that are Kurt and Blaine... I really like where they are going._**

**_Hope you'll stay with us,_**

**_Love,_**

**_TheLionGate ;)_**

**_Songs used in this episode:_**

**_"Mr. Cellophane" from the movie 'Chicago'_**

**_"Can't Take My Eyes Off of You" sung by Frankie Valli_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: You're a saint!**_

_**Disclaimer: Yeah, still me, not RIB, not any meanie pretending to be them or stealing their identity - still plain ol' me just having fun with the Warblers and Kurt and Blaine ;)**_

_**Ok so here's a little bit of ANGST after all the fluff. Now, fair warning, I suck at writing angst, I really do. I'm like the anti-JK Rowling. I can't do anything mean to my characters, and if I do, I'll probably end up killing them physically or emotionally. So pardon me if this chapter was a little bit off the mark of my usual writing.**_

_**Now, another remark - this wasn't supposed to happen! I just felt like things were a little bit rushed in the overall plot of the story, and somethign had to be done to stopp the rainbow-train from going choo-choo-kachoo too fast and this came up.**_

_**I thought maybe introducing Kurt a little more to Dalton but, as per usual with this lot, things go out of hand, the characters took a life of their own and voilla my first chapter that I'm going to be genuinly FRIGHTENED of reading its reviews.**_

_**Please be gentle.**_

_**Love,**_

_**TheLionGate ;)**_

Chapter 5 - Settling In

As Kurt left the choir room with Nick, Jeff and the other Warblers, he remained relatively silent, trying to absorb the dynamics of the group.

They were very different from the New Directions that was for sure; not only in their musical arrangements and directory, but also in their relationships with each other. The New Directions were practically like a cheerleading squad – always fighting who will be at the top or receding into the background so as not to get trampled – but the Warblers were a family. Sure, Blaine got most, if not all, of the solos, but it didn't seem to upset the boys in the slightest.

As the week progressed, Kurt found himself liking Dalton more and more, and it was noticeable.

* * *

><p>The Warblers always hung out outside during the afternoons, just letting loose.<p>

At the beginning of the week, after being coerced by an overexcited Jeff to join them, Kurt merely sat there, silent as a fish and observing the ruckus of the teenage boys.

Blaine also noticed the gradual change in the boy. He would watch him throughout the day whenever he could, and was shocked to see Kurt slowly opening up, shedding layer by layer of self preservation. Like a budding flower finally blooming.

On Wednesday, Kurt finally showed his full blossoming glory and it was almost too much for Blaine.

Nick had convinced Blaine to bring out his guitar to the outdoors gathering and Blaine agreed to play some tunes.

Nick, Jeff, Kurt and Brad were huddled together close to Blaine while the others sat in a semi-circle around them.

Blaine started playing a few bars when suddenly there was a loud squeal.

Everyone turned to see an excited Kurt on his feet, smiling so brilliantly it was as if he was glowing.

"I love that song! Will you sing with me?" he looked hopefully at Blaine.

Everyone stared at the excited boy, shock etched on their faces at the fact that, for the first time, Kurt has initiated some sort of random activity and was not the reserved goody-goody he appeared to be.

Blaine shook himself out of his trance and nodded, beginning to play and sing while Kurt hopped happily to sit beside him.

_I can show you the world_

_Shining, shimmering, splendid_

_Tell me, Princess, now when did_

_You last let your heart decide?  
>I can open your eyes<em>

_Take you wonder by wonder_

_Over, sideways and under_

_On a magic carpet ride_

_A whole new world_

_A new fantastic point of view_

_No one to tell us no_

_Or where to go_

_Or say we're only dreaming_

Kurt joined in perfectly

_**A whole new world**_

_**A dazzling place I never knew**_

_**But when I'm way up here**_

_**It's crystal clear that**_

_**Now I'm in a whole new world with you**_

_(Now I'm in a whole new world with you)_

_**Unbelievable sights**_

_**Indescribable feelings**_

_**Soaring, toppling, free-wheeling**_

_**Through an endless diamond sky**_

_**A whole new world**_

_Don't you dare close your eyes_

_**A hundred thousand things to see**_

_Hold your breath it gets better_

_**I'm like a shooting star**_

_**I've come so far**_

_**I can't go back to where I used to be**_

_A whole new world_

_**(Every turn a surprise)**_

_With new horizons to pursue_

_**(Every moment red-letter)**_

Kurt blushed as Blaine looked at him when they sang together.

**I'll chase 'em anywhere**

**There's time to spare**

**Let me share this whole new world with you**

_A whole new world_

_**(A whole new world)**_

_It's where we'll be_

_**(It's where we'll be)**_

_A thrilling chase_

_**(A wondrous place)**_

**For you and me**

They finished to a round of applause from their friends and Kurt smiled bashfully and looked at Blaine who was simply gawking at him.

"That bad?" he asked tentatively.

Nick got up and hit Blaine on the nape of his neck, jarring him out of his daydreams, causing him to yell.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Excuse Blaine, he was gawking at your perfection. And no, Kurt, it wasn't that bad, it was that AWESOME!" Nick smiled brilliantly at him, giving Blaine a frown.

Kurt smiled bashfully and said, "Well, it's getting dark, I think I should be heading over to my room."

He looked at Blaine one last time before leaving the group and heading towards the building.

* * *

><p>After Kurt left, all the boys rounded up on Blaine.<p>

"Have you gone insane?"

"Seriously, can someone just please stop the stupidity?"  
>Blaine looked at them in confusion, "What?"<br>Jeff groaned, "Go after him."

"Why?"  
>"Because he's being bullied by invisible homophobes."<p>

Blaine raised his eyebrow, "Really, Thad?"  
>Thad shrugged, "Might as well, you're as oblivious as you are talented."<p>

Blaine huffed and got up, marching to his room, muttering, "You are crazy."

* * *

><p>Back in his room, Kurt was hyperventilating.<p>

Any minute now Blaine could walk in and see him in his frenzied state.

He slumped down on his bed and tried to think of what just happened.

He had sung with Blaine.

It was the first time they had ever sung a song together and, for Kurt, it was the first time he'd ever heard Blaine singing.

He was done for.

On top of being completely charming and friendly to him, Blaine's voice melted him like butter. It was a smooth, baritone voice that made him shiver.

He had to use all of his willpower to not just melt on the spot outside.

And he was devastated.

There was no way that Blaine would feel the same way, and he'd just embarrassed himself by asking Blaine to sing a _girls'_ duet in front of everyone.

Sure, they were gay, but that didn't mean he had to subject his roommate, and his crush, to his musical delights and Disney crazies.

Just then, the door creaked open and Blaine came in, looking over immediately to Kurt's side of the room.

"Hey, you left pretty quickly there," Blaine said, frowning as he sat next to Kurt on his bed.

Kurt gathered his legs to his body and stared at his knees. "I… I was embarrassed."

Blaine's frown deepened and he looked positively furious. "Are any of the guys harassing you? 'Cause if they are, you have to tell someone immediately!"

Kurt looked panicked at Blaine's anger, "No! No! Everything's fine, it's just… I was embarrassed about the song. You started playing it, and I just…"

"Hey," Kurt looked at Blaine to see him smiling, "It's ok. To be honest, you shocked everyone back there. We were so used to seeing you being so preserved and polite that it was rather surprising that you decided to open up like that. It's great, I'm happy that you're feeling secure enough and welcomed enough to relax and open yourself to us. And trust me, it's wonderful."

Kurt blushed as Blaine got up to take a shower.

_He thinks the real me is wonderful?_

* * *

><p>But if Kurt had thought that this statement would lead to something more, he was highly disappointed.<p>

And so were his fellow Warblers.

The others had clearly seen the immediate attraction between the two boys, but nothing so far had happened.

Blaine had stayed in his mentoring position, being nothing but kind and supportive of Kurt and occasionally, to the frustration of the new boy, an innocent remark that Kurt couldn't help but take as a flirtation.

By the time the second week of Kurt's stay at Dalton, he had given up on any hopes of ever developing something remotely close to a romantic relationship with Blaine.

Oh sure, Blaine had been all but courteous to him, but it was getting on Kurt's last damn nerve.

He'd spend every day making sure to walk Kurt to his classes; he'd meet Kurt at the door when he finished his penultimate class of the day and walk with him to Study Hall. They'd sit together, chatting quietly when they thought the teacher wasn't looking and passing notes whenever they thought they might get caught.

In the afternoons, Blaine would give him his undivided attention, making sure that no one gave him too much of a hard time or bugged him.

One day, when Jeff came into Kurt and Blaine's room he saw the two of them sitting on their respective beds, reading. If Jeff hadn't known better, he'd claim that nothing was happening, but he caught them occasionally glancing at one another without the other noticing and sighed loudly.

This caused Kurt to raise his head and frown, "Anything we can do, Jeff?"

Blaine looked up as Kurt spoke and only then noticed Jeff.

Jeff smiled brilliantly. "Actually, Kurtie, yes! I'm bored." He bounded over to Kurt and landed on his bed.

"And you're here because…?"

Jeff pouted, "Nick won't play with me and the others are busy with homework."

Blaine looked at him, "And why do you have to bug Kurt to do that?"

"I'm not bugging Kurtie, I'm keeping him company."

"Jeff, is there _any_ homework you need help with?"

Jeff shook his head, "Nope, like I said. I'm here to keep you company."  
>"What about me?"<p>

Kurt's head snapped up to look at Blaine, who seemed nearly mortified at hearing his own thoughts voiced allowed unintentionally, and gave him an inquisitive glance.

"What about you, Blaine?"

"Nothing, it's just that Jeff seems to think that I'm insufficient of providing company to my own roommate."

Jeff smirked, "Or _maybe_…"

"Jeff! Shut up!"

This time, it was Blaine's turn to glance at Kurt. Not for the fact that he was blushing so bad that his skin seemed to be in the exact shade of a peach blossom, but because he _actually_ told someone to shut up.

"Fine! But just so you know that _this_," Jeff indicated to the two boys sitting on their opposite beds, "is not hanging out. That is sexual tension."

And with that he made his exit, leaving a mortified Kurt and a blushing Blaine to bury their heads once again in their books.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: *Peeking between my fingers* YOU'RE STILL HERE? THANK YOU!_**

**_Really, this was scary to write. I had no idea where this was going and it took me forever to come up with a good middle-plot._**

**_Sorry for the tension, I just really wanted to create a realistic world where not everyone falls in love or realizes they're in love immediately and not everybody is going at it like bunnies all the time (yeah. Not sure about that here) So I'm really glad you've chosen to actually finish reading this monstrosity._**

**_The story will continue in Chapter 6 - Evil Plans (Not to worry, just a little... fun?)_**

**_Can't wait to see you again,_**

**_Love,_**

**_TheLionGate ;)_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: I think I'm in love with you - what are you still doing here?_**

**_Disclaimer: Ugh, seriously? FINE! I do not own any of the characters, animals, places or original plots created by RIB on Glee. Satisfied?_**

**_Right, so "Evil Plans" - not really evil, just a little fun with the Warblers. Promise some major developments with Klaine._**

**_Enjoy, this is fun!_**

**_Love,_**

**_TheLionGate ;)_**

Chapter 6 – Evil Plans

Life at Dalton was different.

Kurt had expected it to be so, but what he hadn't expected was the complete acceptance and possible popularity that was granted to him among the Warblers, or the popularity of the _Warblers_.

As he slowly became acquainted with Dalton, he realized that, like in McKinley, there were different cliques. What he wasn't ready for was the fact that none of them seemed to generate any type of animosity towards the others.

His biggest shock was when the first game of soccer was approaching and he learned that not only half of the Warblers were on the team, but that it was actually popular.

The shock came to him when he was sitting in the library, summarizing a passage from a text book for an essay that was due next week and he felt as if someone was staring at him.

He looked up and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Blaine just standing there.

Kurt hadn't yet been able to decipher what it is precisely that drew him to Blaine like moth to the firelight; he just knew that something was there.

He'd been very careful as to not impose his presence on Blaine, taking care to avoid him in the hallways ever since Nick told him to 'go get' Blaine. His embarrassing outburst during rehearsal was a dead giveaway in his opinion and he was certain that Blaine had already figured it out.

So to see Blaine there, clearing having come looking for _him_, was nothing if not a shock.

"Been looking for you," he said, smiling.

"Found me!" God, could he be any more cliché?

"Right. Listen, Kurt, I wanted to ask you something," Blaine seemed nervous and Kurt was intrigued. "I… I wanted to know if you're coming to the Pirates' game tomorrow."

Kurt stared at him blankly.

"The _what_ game?"

"The Pirates' game, our soccer team is playing tomorrow."

"You have a _soccer_ team?"

"Yeah, apparently football wasn't all that popular here. Shame, but soccer's cool, too," Blaine shrugged, but Kurt could see that there was more to it.

"Why are you asking?"

Blaine shifted his weight from leg to leg. "Most of the Warblers are on the team, the entire school is coming and I didn't want you to stay here all by yourself."

"Are you going, too?"

"I… I'm the team captain, so yeah, I guess I am."

_Whoa!_

Guess there's only one thing left to say.

"I'd love to, Blaine."

And if Kurt had known that Blaine would _smile_ like this, he'd be making sure to say yes to his roommate constantly.

"Great, game starts at four. Don't dress too casual 'cause we're going for a victory dinner later or pity party if we lose. But, not likely," he winked, and if Kurt's heart didn't falter he would have admonished Blaine for being over confident. "Then again, dress casual, we're going to a diner and I don't think your fancy clothes do burgers."

Here, Kurt managed to snap back to reality, giving him his best glare. "What makes you think _I_ do burgers?"

"Wait, are you serious?" Blaine's jaw slackened. "Not _ever_?"  
>"Honey, this body comes with a price. Rule number one, no trans fat."<p>

"But where's the fun in that?" Blaine pouted adorably.

"Well, you do sports and hop constantly during Warbler rehearsals so I guess you're allowed, but I hate all forms of physical activity unless it's performing or shopping so I can't afford myself that indulgence. Speaking of shopping which leads to speaking of clothes, we're allowed to ditch the blazer?" Kurt's eyes brightened and Blaine smiled fondly at his logic.

"Yep, once in a lifetime opportunity."

Kurt was on his feet, gathering his things quickly and stashing them in his back.

"Whoa, slow down, Speedy! Where are you going?"

Kurt barely registered Blaine's hand on his arm before throwing, "Planning outfit for tomorrow, gotta go," and dashed at lightning speed.

* * *

><p>"Ok, this is just <em>torture<em>!"

Wes, David, Nick, Jeff and Brad were slumped against the wall, seated in the cabbage patch, just below the library window.

"I know!" Jeff exclaimed, "I mean it's like they don't even _know_ they're in love. Well, Kurtie might, but Blainers has always been the oblivious one."

David and Wes stared at Jeff.

"Jeff, that's… ok, we need a plan!" Wes exclaimed.

Nick nodded and pointed at Brad, "Brad can you go and interrogate Kurt in his room about Blaine while we figure what the heck is going on with Blaine?"

Brad was on his way.

"Right, I think that we first need to ambush Blaine, you know he won't talk about his feelings otherwise."

And so a plan was being set into motion.

* * *

><p>Kurt was trying to decide which scarf he would be less sorry if it got dirty and which scarf it would be most easy to pick stains out of when a knock came to the door.<p>

At first he thought _Blaine_, but then _wait, it's his room, too_.

He opened the door curiously and was surprised to see Brad.

"Oh, hey Brad! Can I help you with something?"

"Yeah, kinda, can I come in?"

Kurt opened the door and allowed the nervous teenager in, his curiosity piqued.

"Uh… so my girlfriend is coming to watch the game tomorrow and she isn't exactly familiar with the rest of the guys' girlfriends, and I was hoping that maybe, since you seem to be getting along well with practically _everybody_ that you might consider keeping her company. The deal is, I just got together with her and the guys have been dating these girls for quite some time and since _you're_ new, too, I thought…"

"Say no more!" Kurt interjected him with a wide smile, "I'm on board. But I'll need her number to make sure our outfits don't clash."

Brad laughed, scribbled a number with the name _Tiffany_ on Kurt's notepad and said, "Won't be a problem, man."

Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"She's the t-shirt and jeans type, kinda why I like her."

Kurt smiled fondly and turned to the mess of clothes on his bed.

"Not to be rude, but is there something else you need? I have a scarf crisis."

"Uh, yeah… since we're going out afterwards I kinda have nothing to wear. I need something that says 'I'm always here for you' but at the same time not seeming to clingy and also quite casual for a diner." He glanced at the clothes laid out on Kurt's chair, "Is that what you're going for with Blaine?"

Kurt turned on the spot, his eyes wide with fear, "How did you…?"

Brad smiled sheepishly. "You make it obvious, dude. Plus, Nick and Jeff blabbed to me, Wes and David. Blaine doesn't know. Look, I'll tell you to go for it 'cause I think that Blaine would definitely make you happy, but I really have no idea. He… I don't know if it's my place to say, but… just listen to your heart, ok? Can't go wrong there."

Brad turned to leave before Kurt called after him, "Wait, don't you need help with your outfit?"

Brad smiled, "Eh, I'll figure something out. No pinks or neon green, right?"

And he left, leaving Kurt to think.

_What _did_ his heart have to say?_

* * *

><p>Blaine was sitting in the library, gazing peacefully out the window at a flock of geese that flew past and at clouds sailing lazily across the twilight sky before being interrupted by his friends.<p>

Wes, David, Nick and Jeff plopped themselves in the chairs surrounding the table Blaine was seated at and gave him the strangest looks.

Wes and Jeff looked like they were about to murder him in his sleep while David and Nick looked like they had some dirty secret they were planning to use on him.

Blaine sighed, "Fine, guys, what do you want?"

"For you to snap out of it and stop hurting Kurtie!"

Blaine stared at Jeff, "Kurtie? Wait, how am I hurting Kurt?"

Nick sighed. "Look man, we didn't think we'd have to say it out loud but apparently you're more oblivious than usual. Maybe it's 'cause you have zero experience in dating or romance or whatever, but dude – this is going too far. Kurt likes you."

Blaine stared at the four of them. "What?"

Nick sighed and pulled out his phone, showing him a text message from Brad.

_Kurt's smitten. Too obvious. Need 2 do something._

Blaine looked up at the expectant faces of his friends, "So? It means he likes someone, it doesn't necessarily mean it's me."

Wes moved over to his Blaine on the head and said, "Blaine, he likes YOU! Now you have to decide if you like him too and what you're going to do about it."

Blaine rubbed his head and thought for a while.

"I… I don't know how I feel about Kurt. He's been avoiding me for a while. I… I like spending time with him, yes. But I don't think that that is enough to make me like him in _that _way."

Nick sighed and scooted closer to Blaine, "Blaine, I'm going to ask you a few questions and I need you to answer me as truthfully as possible, ok?"

Blaine sighed in frustration and nodded.

"What is the first thing you do in the morning?"

Blaine blushed. "Check if Kurt's awake."

"On Saturdays, who do you have breakfast with?"

"Kurt."

"What was the song that Kurt sang in his pre-audition to you and what did you feel when he sang it?"

Blaine's eyes turned misty as he remembered that day, completely forgetting where he was. "He sang Mr. Cellophane and all I wanted to do was to hug him and tell him that no matter what happened, I'll always be there to notice him. I hugged him and I never wanted to let go, it felt so right to just stand there, hugging him…"

Wes's eyes were wide as he watched Blaine crumble into tears, wiping them away hastily.

"Blaine?" The boy looked up at them. "You need to tell him."

"But how?"

Jeff and Nick smiled widely and Wes and David followed suit.

* * *

><p>Blaine stepped into his room carefully, afraid he might be waking up Kurt, only to find the boy lying on his bed with a phone pressed against his ear, laughing heartily, causing butterflies to flutter in Blaine's stomach at the sound.<p>

Kurt nodded in acknowledgement of Blaine's presence and Blaine returned the gesture, settling on his bed, watching Kurt.

"No way! _That's_ how he asked you out? Ha! The poor thing. Well, it's to be expected, he's a _straight_ guy after all, and somehow they always seem more clueless than us gays. But anyway, tell me more! What was your first date like?"

Blaine smiled as Kurt made a cute 'aww' sound and was listening intently to whoever it was on the other line.

"Wait, so what are you wearing tomorrow?"

Blaine quirked an eyebrow, Kurt knew a girl who is coming tomorrow to the game?

"Honey, I know that you like it, but you have to think about what Brad would like. Sure, it's only a soccer game and most of the boys will be sweating like pigs later, though seriously I _hope_ that they'll think of showering and changing before dinner. I have a step-brother who's the star quarterback at his school, trust me – you'll need _tons_ of showers to get the smell off. But still, you'd want to wear something a little more sophisticated than just jeans and a t-shirt. Maybe a blouse and skinny jeans?"

Blaine took all of this in. Sure, he's heard stories about Finn from Kurt, but that's not what had gotten him into a frenzy. He was now freaking out about what he would wear after the game.

"Great, send me a picture?"

A second later there was a soft 'ding' and Kurt observed the screen of his phone, then put it back to his ear.

"Perfect, honey. He'll be drooling all over you," and then Kurt laughed that tinkling laugh of his and said, "See you tomorrow" before hanging up.

He sat up and looked at Blaine, "Are you ok?"

Blaine, who had been staring at Kurt all the time, snapped out of his reverie and smiled. "Yeah, of course! Who was that?"

"Brad's girlfriend, Tiffany. She's the sweetest. Apparently, since she and Brad just got together, she doesn't know any of the other girlfriends of the Warblers, so I'm gonna hang out with her."

Blaine smiled fondly at Kurt and said, "That's nice of you."

Kurt shrugged. "Eh, whatever. Haven't spent much time with girls in a while and the testosterone is really starting to get to me."

Blaine laughed. "Understandable," but then his brow furrowed and he looked serious, "why don't you invite any of the girls from McKinley?"

Kurt's face crumbled and his arms instinctively wrapped themselves around his torso, tears beginning to form in the rims of his eyes.

Blaine was instantly at his side, wrapping his arms around Kurt's shoulders.

"Kurt, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up. Please, please don't cry."

Kurt sniffed a little before turning to look at Blaine, "It's just that, no one has bothered to call me while I was here. No one cares about me."

Blaine hugged Kurt to him and said, "That's not true, Kurt. Your parents care about you – your father calls you every night to make sure that no one hurts you. The Warblers care about you – don't you spend every afternoon with Nick, Jeff, Brad or Ian?" Kurt nodded and Blaine braced himself for what he was about to say next, "Kurt, _I_ care about you."

Kurt lifted his head to look at Blaine. "You do?"

And Blaine couldn't take it anymore, throwing all caution to the wind, he nodded and said, "So much. I can't stand seeing you like this, Kurt. It… it hurts me to see you like this."

And then Kurt was hugging Blaine, whispering into his ear, "I care about you, too. And don't worry about me," he said, straightening up and flashing a brilliant smile, "I'm fabulous."

Blaine smiled sadly, "Never doubted that for a second. But seriously, Kurt, if you need anything, I'm here."

Kurt smiled and pushed Blaine over to his bed, "Will do, Pirate. But now you have to sleep, you have to kick some serious butt tomorrow."

And with that, the two boys got ready to bed, wondering what tomorrow will bring for them with this new development in their friendship.

* * *

><p><strong><em>To be continued in Chapter 7 - I Am Pirate<em>**

**_A/N: Ok, can I please kill Blaine already? How STUPID does a guy have to be? REALLY!_**

**_Ugh. Anyway, yeah. I really liked how this one came out. I got to play around a little with the Warblers, got to go a little overboard with my OC Brad. What do you think of him, by the way? Cute, huh? Still not sure how to describe him physically.. humph... I'm really short on that , aren't I? Maybe later._**

**_I can promise that the next chapter is MIGHTY fun!_**

**_Let's go Pirates!_**

**_See you next time,_**

**_TheLionGate ;)_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: OK, I'm just going to accept the fact that you like my writing, so thank you!**_

_**Disclaimer: AGAIN! NOT STEALING FROM GLEE!  
><strong>_

_**Alrighty, so about this chapter - MAJOR PLOT-TWIST! You're gonna love it - puked my guts out with fondness at the result.**_

_**Also, new OCs! Yay!  
>Enjoy,<strong>_

_**TheLionGate ;) **_

Chapter 7 – I Am Pirate

It was the day of the game and both Kurt and Blaine were balls of nerves.

After their confessions the previous night, both were pretty confused as to where this might lead their relationship.

Because of the game, last period – for the boys, their only class together – was cancelled, so they did not manage to see each other at all.

Kurt was now seated on the bleachers, facing the field, talking to Tiffany, Brad's girlfriend.

When Kurt saw her on the cell-phone picture, he thought her to be cute, but the picture had not done her justice at all. She was beautiful.

Her flowing auburn hair fell in gentle waves across her shoulders, framing two big eyes whose blue were so deep Kurt was sure any straight guy would lose his words when staring into them. Her facial features were delicate and they resembled a porcelain doll. Her body was slender and the peach blouse and skinny jeans clung in all the right places to her body.

The game was about to begin and Kurt was shaking with nerves.

He hadn't gotten round to talking to Blaine all day. What if they lost? Blaine was as ore-loser and Kurt knew he wouldn't be able to talk to him under these conditions.

He felt a hand on his knee and turned to see Tiffany looking at him.

"Hey, are you ok? You look like you're going to puke or something."

Kurt smiled at her concern and said, "Thanks, Tiff, but I'll be fine. Remember what I told you about Blaine?" she nodded and he took a deep breath, "last night he came in while we talked. After that, we talked and I had a meltdown and somehow he ended up telling me he cared about me," Tiffany gasped and put her hands to her mouth, covering up a huge hopeful smile, "but we haven't seen each other all day and I don't know what he meant by that. Does he care about me as a friend? As something more? And the suspense is killing me. Blaine is not like the others, he… I don't think he's ever had a boyfriend, he sure as hell acts like has no idea about relationships involving love or romance, and I don't want to push him."

"Listen, Kurt. First rule about men – they're clueless. When I met Brad at the country club, I could see that there was something going on, but it took him about a month to pluck up the courage and ask me out. How long have you known each other?"

"Three weeks."

"And you're already head over heels for him. Look, last night was a big step. For the two of you, but I'm guessing especially for Blaine. After the game, win or lose, you're going to the after-party and demanding Blaine that you talk alone."

Kurt gulped and nodded, turning to see the Pirates, Blaine in the lead (_Don't_ think about how hot he looks in that uniform, you won't make it alive), marching out onto the field to begin the game.

* * *

><p>As Blaine and his teammates made their way onto the field, he scoured the crowds and his heart leapt in his chest when he saw Kurt.<p>

He caught the boy's eyes and waved.

The captains shook hands and the game began, Blaine vowing to do anything to make sure Kurt was proud of him.

* * *

><p>They won.<p>

Blaine could not believe it, it was his toughest game yet and they managed to win.

Before he could actually register what was happening, he was already in the locker room, changing into his after-party clothes.

He heard a few whistles and turned around to Nick and Jeff, who were smirking at him.

"So, what happened yesterday?" Wes asked.

Blaine coughed and said, "I told Kurt I cared about him."

David's eyes grew huge, "Really?"

Blaine nodded, smiling to himself.

"So, did you make out?" Jeff asked.

Blaine threw a sweaty towel at him and frowned, "Would be hard to do. He was crying at something I blurted out and I was comforting him."

Wes groaned. "That's just great, so he still thinks you're in the friend-zone."

"_What_?" Blaine was horrified.

"Blaine, you have to ask him out tonight," David said, completely serious, "or you're going to be stuck in the friend zone forever."

Blaine gulped, "I don't know how to do it."

"We'll help!" Nick offered.

"Help with what? Get the grass stains out of his elbow? You guys are talented, but for some reason I don't think that even _you_ will notice it."

The five boys to see Kurt and a beautiful girl, standing in the entrance to the locker room smiling proudly at them.

"Where's Brad?" the girl asked.

"Here, honey," Brad emerged, a towel slung over his shoulders. "Glad you came on a winning game."

He pecked her on the cheek and she scrunched her nose, pushing him away gently with a smile.

"You know I love you, but you're still stinky."

Brad pouted and headed towards the shower, the girl smiled brilliantly at the stunned boys.

"Hi, I'm Tiffany, Brad's girlfriend."

Wes, David, Nick and Jeff moved forward for introductions and Kurt walked bashfully towards Blaine.

"Hi," Blaine said, smiling.

"Hi. You know, I was serious about those grass stains, you're really giving it your all in the game," Kurt said, immediately picking up a towel, soaking it with water and turning back to Blaine.

Blaine stared as Kurt deftly rolled up the sleeves of his blue button-up shirt and began dabbing softly at his green elbows.

"Congratulations on the win, by the way," Kurt mumbled.

"Wait, we won? I knew there was a reason we're celebrating," Blaine joked, earning himself the sight of Kurt sticking out his tongue at him.

"So we're still going to that diner, huh?"

"Oh, come on, Kurt! Live a little! Besides, they have awesome salads and a karaoke bar."

That and Blaine's irresistible puppy dog face were the deal breakers.

"Fine," Blaine hopped with delight, "but if I get _any_ grease or fat on these clothes, _you're _the one paying for the removal of the stains."

"Deal."  
>And they were off.<p>

* * *

><p><em>It's not that bad<em>, Kurt conceded.

He was wedged in a booth of a shabby-looking diner into the wall, he would have complained had Blaine not followed immediately, ending up squished right against him as Ian decided to squeeze in, as well.

Nick and Jeff, however, were the worst part of it all. They were seated opposite Kurt and would not sending him suggestive looks and smirks until the karaoke bar opened and they hurried over to make sure Wes wasn't the only one singing.

The opening of the karaoke left Blaine and Kurt alone at the booth. Blaine turned and Kurt gulped nervously at the proximity of their faces.

"Would you like to go out for a walk?" Blaine asked hesitantly, "they'll take a while till anybody else gets to sing and there is something I want to talk to you about."  
>Kurt nodded and they both headed out of the diner to walk along the quiet street.<p>

* * *

><p>As Kurt and Blaine walked along the sidewalk, Kurt was stealing glances at Blaine, waiting for the boy to speak. He let out a silent sigh of relief when he finally heard his voice.<p>

"Kurt, I wanted to talk to you all day about last night," Blaine finally said, stopping in his tracks, bringing Kurt to a standstill, "but we didn't get to see each other at all until after the game and now, I need to know. What did you mean when you said you cared about me, too?"

Kurt gulped. "I… I meant that you're important to me. That you're my best friend," Blaine's face fell, "that it would seriously suck to lose you," here Kurt drew a breath before continuing, "that I'd rather die before seeing you get hurt because I like you… a lot."

Blaine's head snapped up and he saw Kurt blushing at what he said. He reached out a hand and lifted Kurt's face to see a renewed fire of hope in his eyes.

"Are you serious?" he breathed out.

Kurt nodded.

Blaine smiled and Kurt's eyes widened, "I like you, too, Kurt."

"Really?"

Blaine nodded and hesitantly moved his hand to cup Kurt's cheek and heard his sharp intake of breath.

"Kurt, if we're going to do this, I need to tell you _everything_. The reason I used to hate Valentine's Day…"

"You don't anymore?"

Blaine quirked an eyebrow, "Do I want to know how you knew about that?"

Kurt shrugged. "Apparently the Warblers don't know how to shut up."

Blaine laughed and turned serious again. "So, the reason for my previous hate for Valentine's Day… it's been a little over a year. I… I transferred to Dalton after freshman year because the kids at my school made my life a living hell," Kurt squeezed his hand sympathetically. "Nothing like what you endured, of course, but it still hurt. When I transferred, I hoped to find someone to relieve my loneliness, but none of the guys who were actually gay had stuck my interest. I didn't even try dating, knowing that I wasn't attracted to anyone. I developed a general hate towards anything related to affectionate feelings, love, romance, and included in that, Valentine's Day. Until you showed up."

Kurt looked up at him, shocked, and Blaine smiled fondly at him, stroking his cheek softly.

"Kurt, when I heard your voice in the hall that day you arrived, I was sure you were an angel. God, it's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard in my entire life," Kurt blushed, "and then you walked in and I was done for. You are so beautiful, Kurt, you're mesmerizing," Blaine sighed, lowering his hand to rest on Kurt's shoulder, appreciating the lovely blush in the boy's cheeks, "Your clothes are impeccable, complimenting you in every way possible; your body is fragile and lithe yet obviously strong; and then there's your face. _God_, your face," Blaine groaned and Kurt gaped at him, speechless, "every time I look in your eyes, I lose my train of thought because all I can think is 'oh, my God, I can literally see what Kurt is thinking' and keep on wondering whether they're blue-green or blue-grey and I know I'll never get tired of wondering. Kurt, you are amazing. At first, I thought you were only beautiful, but then I got to know you and I realized that you are also compassionate, determined, smart, witty, the occasional diva," he offered a smile, "the most amazing singer and performer, great dresser and a great friend, and I'd very much like to ask you to be my boyfriend."

Kurt's jaw dropped and his eyes were now streaming with tears down his face, a smile gracing his features.

"Of course, silly," he managed to choke out, "I'd be an idiot to say no after a speech like that. Thought, I have no idea how I'll ever live up to half of what you just said."

Blaine hugged Kurt closely, "You already did and exceeded it by far."

He then looked into Kurt's face and was shocked to see the love etched across his beautiful, teary face. He slowly leaned forward, searching for a protest and finding none, and finally pressed his lips softly against Kurt's.

Kurt sighed in contentment, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck and losing himself in his boyfriend's lips.

Blaine moaned in pleasure at the contact, attaching his hands to Kurt's waist, pulling the boy closer. He could not imagine anything feeling or tasting better than Kurt's lips against his. He could feel Kurt's hands at the nape of his neck, tugging gently at the loose curls there and creating the most delicious tingling sensations.

Kurt's skin tingled under Blaine's fingers and he pressed himself even closer to Blaine, not wanting to ever let go.

But eventually air became a necessity for them and they separated, breathing heavily and staring lovingly into each other's eyes.

Blaine offered him a hand and Kurt looped his arm through Blaine's as they made their way back to the diner, both perfectly happy.

* * *

><p>They apparently completely lost track of time, because when they got back everyone was piling out of the diner, getting ready to head back to Dalton.<p>

Jeff was the first to notice the change in the two approaching boys and nudged Nick, Wes, David and Brad who turned to look at the two and smirked.

Kurt was leaning on Blaine's arm while Blaine whispered something to him, causing the boy to giggle and smack Blaine's arm playfully.

When they arrived at the parking lot, both boys blushed at the sight of everyone watching them.

Tiffany stepped out of ht throng and hugged Kurt tightly, whispering, "Congratulations honey. I'm happy for you," before dragging Brad to his car.

This left Blaine and Kurt standing awkwardly in front of the rest of the soccer team until Jeff yelled, "Kurtie finally got his Blainers!"

"I swear! If you call me Kurtie one more time, you will _not_ wake up tomorrow in your own bed."

Blaine glanced at Kurt in mock horror and hurt, "And nothing for calling me Blainers?"

"Nope, that was actually cute."

Blaine stared at Kurt, who was smiling devilishly at him, and could not believe how a simple acceptance could alter him. He offered him his arm once more and they turned to Blaine's car, followed by wolf whistles.

Kurt shook his head, "Unbelievable."

Blaine could only laugh, secretly relishing in the fact that they were doing that because he had finally found happiness.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine wandered the silent halls of Dalton until they reached their room and Blaine opened the door.<p>

Kurt smiled shyly as he was allowed in first, reminiscing their non-date. He suddenly felt Blaine's arms from behind wrapping around his waist and he turned in them to meet Blaine's lips.

Eventually Kurt broke the kiss only to find the most adorable pout on Blaine's face.

Kurt laughed and bopped Blaine's nose fondly, "I'll be right back, I just have to do my moisturizing routine."

As he gathered his toiletries and traipsed to the bathroom, he could hear Blaine groaned, "Come on, Kurt! What the hell is a moisturizing routine?"

"You're welcome to watch, if you want."

Blaine stepped inside and raised his eyebrows at the sight of Kurt sitting on a chair in front of the mirror and applying various ointments and pastes to his face, massaging them into his skin.

"What are those for?"

"To keep my skin young, pretty, pimple-free and to attract pretty young things like yourself," Kurt winked.

Blaine sat on the other chair and placed his hand on Kurt's, causing him to look up.

"You don't need those to do that."

Kurt smiled and continued applying creams while saying, "Nevertheless, I'd rather have soft skin rather than a pimply briar patch."

Blaine laughed and Kurt sighed at the sound, causing the other boy to raise an eyebrow and Kurt to blush.

"I really like the sound of your laugh," he admitted bashfully.

Blaine just stared as Kurt continued to apply more products to his face before saying softly, "I like your laugh, too," and headed over to the main part of the bedroom.

When Kurt finally emerged out of the bathroom, he was caught by surprise by Blaine suddenly pulling him in for an intimate hug and a soft kiss to his cheek that resulted in a hum.

"Your skin is _so_ soft," Blaine whispered, nuzzling into Kurt's neck, rendering the boy nearly speechless.

"You know, for someone who hasn't had _any_ experience in the romantic are, you're quite the expert."

Blaine smiled sheepishly, "Lots of romantic movies when I was fourteen and on Valentine's Day."

Kurt laughed slightly and then sighed into Blaine's chest, feeling the boys hands on his back and in his hair.

"Blaine?"

"Mm?"

"Would you like to come over to my house on Sunday? I… I want you to meet my dad and Carole."

Blaine looked at Kurt, "Of course! It would be an honor."

Kurt smiled and ran over to his deck, picked up his cell-phone and dialed before pressing the device to his ear.

"Finn? Hey, it's Kurt. Are Carole and Dad home? Can either of them come to the phone? Thanks. Hey, Dad. No, everything's fine, I just wanted to know if wee can have a special lunch on Sunday when I come home? There's someone I want you to meet. Dad, it's fine! I… fine! Yes, I'm seeing someone. No, he's a junior like me… Dad!" Kurt was blushing furiously and Blaine had to stop himself from laughing, earning himself a smack to the arm from Kurt, "his name is Blaine and he's absolutely charming. No, Dad! God, he only asked me out today! Of course, Dad! Sure, so we'll be there at noon? Great… _what_? God, I can't…. really?" Kurt's brow furrowed, "whatever, Dad. Yeah, we'll be there… Love you, too, Dad."

And Kurt hung up, no longer smiling, causing Blaine to worry.

"Kurt? What happened? Is it that guy again?

Kurt shook his head and sat on his bed, Blaine kneeling before him.

"Finn told the New Directions I have a boyfriend and even though none of them have ever called me, not once, since my transfer, they are happy for me and want to meet you. Why haven't they called?" he was on the verge of tears and that was simply unacceptable to Blaine, so he sat on the bed and hugged Kurt close.

"Ssh, don't cry! Maybe they've just been super busy with Sectionals? I mean, so are we, and let me remind you that you haven't called them, either. So here's what we're going to do," he raised Kurt's face so he could look into his eyes, "tomorrow it's going to be just you and I, screw everyone else," Kurt chuckled and sniffed, "and on Sunday we'll go to Lima, meet your dad, Carole, and Finn, and then face those New Directions together. What do you say?"

Kurt looked at him and hugged him tightly, saying, "Best boyfriend in the world."

Blaine chuckled, caressing Kurt's back, before admitting that he was a little tired.

They both got into bed and bid each other good night.

Before they drifted off to the land of dreams, Kurt was thinking about how much Blaine was willing to do for him while Blaine thought about how much he cared for Kurt.

They both fell asleep with smiles on their lips.

* * *

><p><strong><em>To be continued in Chapter 8 - Together<em>**

**_A/N: Everyone still breathing? Hahahahaha, so proud of Blainers and Kurtie._**

**_What do you think of Tiffany? Cute, huh? Really adore her._**

**_I'm pretty impressed with Blaine's articulate confession-speech, such an eloquent dapper little hobbit, isn't he?_**

**_Gotta love the Blainers._**

**_Anyway, hope to see you next time, this time - AS BOYFRIENDS! EEEP! But not everything is Rainbow-Land, remember, this is REAL! (Sort of, I made it up - haha!)_**

**_Love you for reading, see you next time,_**

**_TheLionGate ;)_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Yay for Reviews! Love them!**_

_**Disclaimer: AGAIN! .!**_

_**Kay, so... EEP! Kurtie and Blainers are together! Cue the fanfare! About freaking time! I was starting to shoot klainebows out of my boobs - no, really.**_

**_Anyway, this is a little insight into the Klaine on their first day together. Warning - you'll be puking Klainebows._**

**_Enjoy,_**

**_TheLionGate ;)_**

Chapter 8 – Together

Kurt woke up to his alarm clock and smiled groggily at the memory of the events from last night.

_Blaine liked him and they kissed_.

He looked over to Blaine's bed and was shocked to see it empty and already made to perfection. He took a glance at his alarm clock and nearly fell out of bed when it read 11 AM.

Only then did he notice that there was another item on his desk, completely out of place there with all his school paraphernalia.

A single rose.

Kurt was instantly on his feet, grabbing the rose and smelling it fondly, noticing a card attached.

_Good morning, gorgeous._

_You looked so peaceful sleeping, that I didn't think you'd like to be woken so early (7 AM on a Saturday, really?) so I reset your alarm. Please don't hate me for it._

_If you'd like to join me, I'll be in the kitchen. I have a surprise for you._

_Love,_

_Blaine xo_

Kurt read the note and smiled lovingly at the words, tracing his fingers over the word 'Love'. He took one more sniff of the rose before setting it gently back on his desk and walking over to his close to figure out exactly _what_ he will be wearing for his entire day with Blaine.

* * *

><p>Blaine was standing in the Dalton kitchens over a stove as he made the eggs, bacon and pancakes at the same time, careful not to burn anything. He was humming to himself, too busy to notice that someone else had arrived.<p>

Suddenly, he felt arms snaking around his waist and a chin resting on his shoulder.

"Smells amazing," Kurt hummed.

Blaine smiled and turned in his arms to place a soft kiss onto Kurt's smiling lips.

"Good morning. Sleep well?"

Kurt nodded and then pouted, "Though I did wake up quite lonely."

Blaine chuckled and kissed Kurt's nose, "Sorry, I just thought I'd get breakfast ready."

Kurt moved to Blaine's side and peered eagerly into the frying pans, "Anything I can help with?"

"Actually, I'm just about done, so you can get the plates and cutlery for us and I'll set everything."

Kurt did as he was told and they sat together for breakfast.

As they ate, Kurt began pestering Blaine about his plans for today, trying to pry it out of him.

"Come on! At least tell me where we're going to eat dinner!"

Blaine scoffed with a smile, "That's the last thing I'm going to tell you. That's the biggest surprise of them all. Tell you this, how about we finish breakfast, go to our room and _you _decide what you want to do until the evening?"

Kurt smiled at him and they continued their meal together, smiling at each other bashfully whenever they caught one another staring.

* * *

><p>They were back in their room and Kurt had picked <em>Sweet Sixteen<em>, claiming he hadn't watched it in a while and loved it.

They settled in Blaine's bed, Blaine leaning against the headboard and Kurt resting between his feet, his head leaning against Blaine's chest.

As the movie proceeded, Blaine absentmindedly traced patterns on Kurt's hips. Kurt delighted in the gesture and hummed happily, snuggling into Blaine's chest, wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist.

Blaine was in heaven. He could not believe that twenty four hours ago he was single and now he was holding in his arms the single most amazing person on the planet.

Granted, he had only known Kurt for three weeks, but those three weeks were incredible. Getting to know Kurt was like unraveling presents on Christmas – each layer and wrapper revealed something amazing and new that you weren't expecting before. Each facet of Kurt that he managed to unleash from the boy's firm façade was intriguing and enticing to Blaine. Even when he discovered the things that were annoying to Kurt, he learned how to avoid it and make sure that Kurt wasn't upset again.

He remembered clearly when he first began developing more than friendly feelings for Kurt.

He was thinking about a performance that they were practicing for, a duet of him and Kurt, and he wanted the song to be perfect. He couldn't for the life of him remember why he wanted the song initially to be perfect; it was only the Beatles, after all. But as he thought about it, he realized that he wanted Kurt to be impressed with him, and when he thought of the reason for _that_ he understood that, yes, maybe that dinner on the day they first met (Valentine's Day, he begrudgingly reminded himself) meant something more than just a conciliatory dinner; maybe he had developed a first-sight crush on the fashionable boy; maybe, as they became better acquainted with each other, stronger feelings were seeping to the surface and he wanted to try and explore those feelings, if Kurt would reciprocate.

He was seriously hopeful when his friends told him that Kurt might feel the same, and was even more elated when he had asked Kurt out and the boy agreed.

While all of this was going through Blaine's head, Kurt was twisting in his arms and looking up into Blaine's face and frowned slightly.

"A penny for your thoughts?"

Blaine looked down and kissed Kurt's forehead, smiling, "Just thinking about last night and how today was absolutely perfect so far."

Kurt smiled and completely turned in Blaine's arms, standing on his knees. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and whispered, "It's been amazing," before attaching his lips to Blaine's.

Blaine sighed into the kiss and wrapped his arms tightly around Kurt as he leaned even further back so that Kurt could lie on top of him, eventually lying flat on the bed.

He hesitantly brought his hand to cup Kurt's cheek and opened his mouth, allowing his tongue to brush ever so slightly against Kurt's lips.

Kurt gasped and backed up, looking at Blaine with wide eyes.

"Sorry," Blaine sighed, "I was going too fast… I…"

"Blaine…"

Blaine looked up and saw Kurt's widening smile and he couldn't care about anything else. That smile.

They immediately fell back into the bed, kissing again. This time, when Blaine ventured to lick Kurt's lips, Kurt moaned and groped at Blaine's shirt, opening his mouth and allowing Blaine inside.

The feeling of Kurt's mouth was intoxicating and Blaine groaned at the feel. He tried to get as much of it as he could, feeling Kurt moan in return.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the wall, Jeff was trying to do his homework when an unmistakable moan came from the direction of Kurt and Blaine's bedroom.<p>

"Ok, if Kurtie is having sex with Blaine, I'm going to kill Blaine!"

Nick managed to grab Jeff by the scruff of his blazer and set him on his bed. "Even if Kurt and Blaine _were_ having sex, that would be none of your business. Though they won't be having sex since they've only gotten together yesterday."

Jeff huffed, "I've known people to do it sooner."

"Yeah, well, people aren't Kurt and Blaine, Jeff. Remember that they really like each other."

"Fine! But if Blaine hurts Kurtie, I will kill him!"

Nick rolled his eyes and turned back to his homework, only to be interrupted by a small giggle and a booming laughter.

Then the door opened and Wes poked his head inside, "Did Blaine just laugh?"

Nick raised an eyebrow, "Uh… yeah?"

Wes went in, followed by David, Brad and Thad.

"It's just that we haven't heard him laugh like that, not ever."

"Wait, really?" Nick gaped at him.

Brad stared at him, "Where have you been, dude?"

Wes slapped the back of Brad's head and scolded him, "Nick transferred a while after Blaine and he doesn't really know what happened with Blaine all the time. Keep up."

Nick laughed sorrowfully, "It's ok, guys. I… I actually knew what Blaine was like… I, I tried to ask him out once and he flat out told me no. I cried because he practically growled at me and he apologized and ever since I've kind of been embraced into the group."

Brad put a hand on Nick's knee and smiled sadly, "Sorry, man, didn't know."

Nick shrugged just when there was a soft knock on the door.

Jeff frowned and went up to open the door and nearly jumped back when he saw a dazed Blaine come in, sporting an obvious hickey on his neck.

Wes, David, Brad and Nick were on their feet and surrounding Blaine.

"Did _Kurt_ give you that?" Wes ogled.

Blaine nodded and sat on Nick's bed, his eyes wide with shock.

"What happened?" David demanded.

Blaine gulped and looked up to see six expectant boys. "I… I tried giving Kurt the perfect first day as a couple, we had breakfast and started watching a movie when I began remembering how I first began feeling… more than just friendship towards him… then he began kissing me and we just…."

The boys were grinning at him and Jeff looked beyond ecstatic, "Kurtie is growing up."

"So, what are you going to do now? It's nearly eight," Wes commented.

The boys sniggered but quieted down when Blaine stared at them meaningfully.

"I've got dinner reservations for The Blue Lagoon at nine."

David and Thad choked.

"The Blue Lagoon? The fanciest, richest and most romantic restaurant in Westerville? Dude, are you _trying_ to get Hummel laid tonight?"

Both Blaine and Jeff slapped Brad's head.

"No! I don't even know if I love him, yet. I just want to take him to a meaningful place to me, I loved that restaurant when I was a kid and thought it would be awesome to take him there."

Wes smiled encouragingly, "That's great, Blaine. Just ignore Brad, he's been having some trouble with Tiffany and has been acting like a douche lately."

"Have not!"

"Have, too!"

Their rant stopped when a second knock came from the door and they heard Kurt calling softly.

"Blaine? I'm ready."

Blaine got up and walked shakily towards the door, clearly still dazed.

He opened the door to find Kurt standing at the threshold, looking absolutely breathtaking – he was wearing burgundy pants that clung perfectly to his body with a white shirt and a burgundy vest – and absolutely nervous.

* * *

><p>"Ready?"<p>

Kurt nodded and they both left.

The boys in the room looks stunned at the exchanged and smiled hopefully.

* * *

><p><strong><em>To be continued in Chapter 9 - Blue Lagoon<em>**

**_A/N: Sooo? How is my Klaine to your taste? Haha, I was seriously worried about this. Having had no experience whatsoever in the field of LURVE I really cannot say that I'm experienced in trasnferring those particular feelings onto the page. This is really me channeling what I've read so far in storybooks and movies and TV shows._**

**_Really hope I haven't blown up your bills with dentist appointments._**

**_See you next time on the second Klaine date,_**

**_Love,_**

**_TheLionGate ;)_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Apparently I did a good job with the boyfriends thing - wow!**_

_**Disclaimer: AGAIN! DO! NOT! OWN! GLEE!**_

_**So, after being lovey-dovey all by themselves in Dalton, it's time for the real date! EEK! Butterflies in my tummy!**_

_**No really, this was sooo hard! I began writing it and didn't like where it went, and then I started hand-writing it and I lost my hard-copy (Can you believe it? Cue Gasp) and then I had to restart my writing on it and this is what I came up with.**_

_**Really hope you guys like it,**_

**_Enjoy,_**

**_TheLionGate ;)_**

Chapter 9 – The Blue Lagoon

As they made their way to his car, Blaine turned to glance at Kurt and said, "I hope you don't mind, I've made reservations for us at The Blue Lagoon."

Kurt shrugged, "Never heard of it. Remember, I live in Lima, not Westerville."

Blaine laughed, "I remember," causing Kurt to smile, "but I thought you might know something about it.

Kurt shook his head, "Nope. Surprise me."

Blaine smiled and opened the door of his car for Kurt, who blushed and got in.

As Blaine got to his car, Kurt tried desperately not to blush too much. He was not used to so much attention and affection, and it was clear that Blaine was planning on giving him every ounce of attention and affection today.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Kurt's jaw dropped as he took in the front of the restaurant.

The entire building was obscured by shrubbery and the entrance was flanked by two carved stone statues of swans that preceded a beautiful archway made of vines, on which there was a twinkle-light sign that said _The Blue Lagoon_ in a cursive scrawl.

As they entered the restaurant, following their hostess, Kurt looked around him in awe.

None of the tables were set inside. Instead, there was a large veranda overlooking an artificial pond with cute ducks in it. The entire gazebo was draped overhead with twinkle lights, making the starry night look even more magical.

The hostess led them to a table that was situated on a vast stone bridge that was spacious enough so that there were tables on either side of it and people could walk across it to the small grass area that extended beyond the pond and the bridge.

The two boys sat and Kurt couldn't help himself but turn his head around all the time, taking in the sheer beauty of the place. He finally looked straight ahead at Blaine and blushed when he saw that Blaine was staring at him with a soft glint in his eyes.

"Do I have something on my face?" he asked hesitantly.

Blaine smiled at him and said, "No, I just… you look so beautiful," causing Kurt to blush deeply, "and I just can't stop looking at you…. So, what do you think of the place?"

Just then their waitress came and they had to place their orders. After the waitress left, Kurt smiled Blaine and sighed, "It's gorgeous, Blaine. How did you find this?"

"My family and I used to come here a lot when I was younger. I remember liking the place because of the twinkly lights and the cute ducks. My mom used to lead me to the grass area and let me feed the ducks." Blaine leaned his head on his hand, reminiscing his childhood days and then, snapping back to the present, smiled bashfully at a grinning Kurt, "So I thought that maybe you'd like to come here, experience it yourself."

Kurt smiled and took Blaine's hand across the table, "I love it. It's so magical, it feels like you stepped into an old film or something."

Blaine laughed softly and used his thumb to caress Kurt's hand, "It's what I thought when I first saw this place. Granted, I thought it was like a magical palace since I was tiny, but…"

Kurt laughed and smiled at Blaine fondly, "Tell me about your childhood."

Blaine was taken slightly aback but conceded, "Uh… I have three older sisters, all happily married, the two eldest with kids. When I was younger, we'd always do road-trips across the country, we sometimes even went to the Mexican border if Dad was in a good mood. Our family was very tight, we were extremely close, and no matter what, we always knew we'd have each other to count on. When I came out, I was fifteen," Kurt took a deep breath, watching him expectantly, "and I was terrified. I had hoped that my family would support me, but there was that persistent, nagging fear of what would they say," Blaine took a steadying breath. "Apparently my eldest sister, Erin, already knew, but to the rest it came as a shock. I was sure they were gonna kick me out of the house, but they didn't, they… they accepted me and it was like nothing had ever changed. But then the bullying started and… I just had to escape."

Kurt stepped out of his seat and went over to Blaine, standing beside him, not sure what would be considered appropriate in the confines of the restaurant; but Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and snuggled into his chest and Kurt reciprocated by wrapping one hand around his chest and patted his head with the other.

"I'm so sorry, Blaine. I shouldn't have made you tell me that."

Blaine chuckled, "Why, because it's the truth? Nah, the past is the past and I'm relatively happy right now."

Kurt went back to his seat and looked at Blaine with a confused expression, "You are?"

Blaine shrugged, "No one is picking on me, no one is calling me offensive things, my parents still care about me, and I have a wonderful boyfriend," Kurt blushed, "what more do I need?"

Kurt pondered at this, looking out into the distance, his eyes training on a stray duck that waddled his way onto the patch of mud that appeared among the greenery. "I guess that is pretty good for guys like us," he finally said, looking down at his plate.

The waitress finally came back with their orders and before Kurt could even stare at his plate, he felt a hand tugging him upwards.

"I'm sorry," he heard Blaine say from his side, "do you think we could come back later and have this re-heated? We'll pay for the effort, of course."

The waitress merely looked stunned but nodded, whisking the plates away.

Kurt looked at Blaine with a confused expression but the other boy simply led him over to the grass beyond the bridge and walked over to the shore of the pond.

"Blaine, what are you doing?"

"Making sure you're having a good time."

Blaine was looking at Kurt with a strange expression and Kurt was beginning to feel self-conscious.

"What?"

Blaine stepped closer, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist again, and leaned to whisper into his ear, "You're gorgeous. I still can't believe you agreed to go out with me. I'm still pinching myself."

Kurt blushed and looked into Blaine's greenish-brown eyes and he nearly choked when he saw all the raw emotion that was in there.

"Are you sure you're ready to meet my family tomorrow?" he asked softly. "I don't want to scare you away."

Blaine cocked his head slightly, "Should I be afraid?"

"Very," Kurt said in a dramatic voice and then laughed lightly. "Not really, it's just that they can be very protective and I don't want you to be scared out of your wits after we've been dating for only a day."

"Well, so long as your dad keeps his shotgun in the garage, I think I'll be fine. Besides, I can't _wait_ for my family to meet you. I think you'll get along with Karen and Beth, my other sisters just fine and my mom will definitely love you."

Kurt smiled at the surety with which Blaine spoke and hugged him tightly, leaning his head on his boyfriend's chest, "I can't believe we're together, either. I've liked you for so long and I didn't know if you liked me back… I was sure it was just another crush like with Finn…"

"Your step-brother?"

Kurt chuckled, "Long story." Blaine was silent and Kurt blushed. "In my junior year I had the biggest guy-crush on Finn since he was the only guy who was actually nice to me. I knew full well that he was straight… I even tried to separate him from Rachel and Quinn, the two girls he'd constantly shift between considering dating. One day I decided that enough is enough and decided to introduce our parents, hoping that it would bring him and me closer together. But it backfired, big time, I got over my crush and my dad and Carole ended up marrying each other." Kurt hesitantly lifted his head to see Blaine's shocked expression. "Blaine?"

Blaine pulled out of his reverie, "You… you had a crush on your step-brother? Ok, now I'm definitely scared of meeting him tomorrow."

Kurt was confused, "Why?"  
>"I don't know if I'll be able to keep a straight face."<p>

Kurt huffed and smacked Blaine on the chest before walking over to the pond, squatting by it.

He nearly screeched, but settled for a tiny squawk of surprise, as Blaine tugged him upright from behind and nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

"Come on," Blaine cooed, causing Kurt's heart to flutter at the sound, "don't be mad. It's just… who wouldn't laugh at that? If it really bugs you I won't bring it up again."

Kurt sighed and turned in Blaine's arms, "You'd better behave. Now, let's go and eat because I'm starving."

* * *

><p>The rest of the evening passed by delightfully, the two boys sharing with each other their interests that they've been too shy to tell each other till now.<p>

Blaine told Kurt that he loved reading novels, that he's been to most of Europe (Kurt's jaw slackened at this and he just stared in jealousy).

Kurt told Blaine that he loved giving his female friends back at McKinley makeovers and that he helped his father occasionally at his auto shop.

When they left the restaurant, Kurt was leaning lazily on Blaine's shoulder as they made their way to Blaine's car. Kurt looped his arm through Blaine's and looked up at the starry night sky.

"Blaine?"  
>"Mm?"<p>

"Thanks for today. It's been absolutely heavenly, and," he glanced at Blaine and blushed, "sorry about that hickey. I bet the guys gave you hell about it."

Blaine chuckled as they arrived at his car and turned to look at Kurt. "It may have been a little awkward in front of them, but I wouldn't have had it any other way. I… I really liked it."

Kurt raised his glance to start at Blaine, "Really? I… wow."

Blaine chuckled again, opening the passenger seat door for Kurt and they drove back to Dalton, Blaine blushing furiously.

* * *

><p>As Kurt went through his moisturizing routine, Blaine sat on his bed and waited while thinking back on the entire day and the chat he had with his friends.<p>

He knew he had extremely strong feelings for Kurt, he just didn't know if it was _love_ yet. He knew that it was too early for that, but he couldn't help admitting to himself that his feelings extended well past mere affection. He decided to give it this week before naming his feelings for Kurt. He then vaguely remembered Wes saying that there might be some inter-state travelling if they made it to the Nationals level on the inter-scholar soccer championship. He groaned when he realized that it might mean he'd have to spend that time away from Kurt.

"Is everything ok, Blaine?"

Blaine looked up to see a radiant Kurt, already dressed in his silvery blue silk pajamas; he looked positively glowing with happiness but his featured were slightly marred with concern at Blaine's groan.

Blaine opens his arms and Kurt sat bashfully in his lap.

"I just realized that maybe I'll have some Pirate duties soon, but I'll call Wes tomorrow. Nothing to worry about."

"But, then why did you groan?"  
>Blaine winced, "Because these duties might be out of state."<p>

Kurt pouted and snuggled possessively into Blaine's chest, "I don't want you to leave, ever, even if it's for the silly Pirates."

Blaine patted Kurt's head and said, "Hey, don't worry about it now, ok? I will have to survive meeting your family and the New Directions tomorrow. So here's what's going to happen," he pulled Kurt's head up and turned him so that they were facing each other, "you're going to forget about the silly Pirates, think about the wonderful first day as boyfriends that we had," Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine's nose, "and go to sleep," Blaine finished.

Kurt smiled at him and laughed at his choice of words, but kissed him on the cheek and muttered, "Fine," before scrambling off to his bed.

Before they fell asleep, Kurt bid Blaine goodnight and Blaine sighed, hoping that somehow he won't screw this up.

He needed Kurt.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued in Chapter 10 - Meet The Gang<strong>_

_**A/N: Hope I did it right.**_

_**Anyway, so yeah, that's the first OFFICIAL (ha! Who do they think they're fooling? Certainly not me - EYE SEX!) date...**_

_**Next time, MEET THE PARENTS AND NEW DIRECTIONS! Yikes... which are worse, do you think? Hahaha... I certainly can't tell.. I'd be terrified to meet Burt, but I'll be horrified if I had to meet Santana... yeesh!**_

_**Also, I won't be publishing in a while since I AM starting college and I have to up my grades, otherwise it's bye-bye B.A in English (yeah, I'm totally no thinking of Princeton from Avenue Q here... hahaha! Totally am!)**_

_**Hope you liked it so far, can't wait to introduce you to my versions of Burt, Carole, Finn and all the rest of the CRAZY dudes XD**_

_**Toodles for now :(**_

_**Love,**_

_**TheLionGate ;) **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hello everyone.**_

_**I cannot believe I've actually finished this chapter this soon! I was certain that it will be finished by next week, but someone decided to grace me with inspiration (I still blame Chris Colfer for not helping me over twitter xD kidding, love you, Christopher!) and I've managed to finish this.**_

_**This is when we finally meet the Hummel-Hudson household as well as the New Directions, there are two new OCs here and I hope you'll treat them with the deserved respect.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Glee. If I did, I won't be here and I won't be stuck in the hellhole where I am right now.**_

_**Another note, this was super-hard to write! I was stuck constantly all week-long and I swear I wanted to punch the living hell out of my computer sometimes. And it's slightly less lovey-dovey than the previous chapters, our boys are growing up and entering strange waters. I hope they don't drown! :( Humph, I really was frustrated with them. Don't you just hate that the characters take a life of their own? Those characteres seem to constantly give me the finger and live their own lives.**_

_**So I hope you enjoy,**_

_**xo**_

_**TheLionGate ;)**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 10 – Meet the Gang<p>

Sunday morning arrived, and with it, the nerves.

Blaine was lying wide awake in his bed, his mind swarming with doubts and fears.

Today he will be meeting Kurt's family and the New Directions. He was afraid they might hate him. Despite Kurt's initial resentment towards their recent silence, Blaine could see how much his old friends meant to him and he wanted today to go without a hitch.

He could hear Kurt waking up on the other side of the room and hurried to kneel beside his bed, smiling brilliantly as Kurt's eyes fluttered open and met his own.

"Good morning, gorgeous."

Kurt stretched and yawned adorable and smiled back down at Blaine, "Good morning. Nervous?"

Blaine sighed, "You have no idea."

Kurt's face fell. "Me to. I don't know what I'll do if they don't approve of you. you're my first boyfriend and I really don't want them to scare you away."

Blaine hugged him, "I'm not going _anywhere_. Of course, I really would like your father to accept us rather than have to hide this, or go against his will. But I can assure you, I'm won't go _anywhere_ unless you send me away."

Kurt's grip around Blaine tightened as he whispered, "Don't count on it."

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine were still in Kurt's car, in front of the Hudson-Hummel home. Blaine was a nervous wreck and Kurt decided to not chance their lives and deprived Blaine of his driving privileges for that day.<p>

Kurt drew a final breath before he got out of the car, followed closely by Blaine. The two made their way up the pathway until they reached the front door, hands entwined.

Kurt hesitantly opened the door, calling out, "Dad? Carole? Finn? it's me, Kurt. We're here."

A slightly burly man emerged out of the living room, followed closely by a smiling woman.

"Kurt! Good to see you, honey!" the woman said, hugging Kurt warmly and finally turning to Blaine, "and you must be Blaine. My, you _are_ handsome as Kurt said you are."

"Carole!" Kurt exclaimed, blushing deeply.

Blaine, too, blushed slightly and said quietly, "Thank you, ma'am."

"Oh, please," Carole scoffed, "don't you ma'am me – call me Carole."

Kurt now turned to the man, hugging him tightly around the waist, "Missed you, Dad."

It was like the man transformed before Blaine's eyes. One minute, he was the expected menacing, protective father and the second Kurt has spoken and hugged him, all defenses fell and he was the father that had to let go of his son because he was unsafe when close to home.

Kurt turned to Blaine, smiling, "Blaine, please meet my dad, Burt Hummel. Dad, this is my boyfriend, Blaine Anderson."

Blaine extended his arm and Kurt finally let go of his father so that Burt could do the same.

"Pleased to meet you, Blaine," he said gruffly.

"Likewise, sir."

Just then, there was a loud thump and a _huge_ teenager made his way to the converged group. "Mom, I'm hungry! Oh, hey, Kurt. What are we having for lunch?"

Kurt coughed pointedly and when this went unnoticed, he said, "Finn, we have a guest."

Only then did Finn actually notice Blaine's presence and extended his fist, "Hey, dude, I'm Finn, Kurt's brother."  
>Kurt rolled his eyes and said, "<em>Step<em> brother."

Blaine met his fist, to Kurt's chagrin and Carole's amusement, saying, "I'm Blaine, Kurt's boyfriend."

Finn smiled and turned to his mother, "So, food?"

* * *

><p>Lunch was an interesting event for Blaine.<p>

He was not used to a family meal. He was the only child to remain in his parents' house, now that his sisters have moved out, and it has been over six years since they've had a proper family dinner with everyone at the table, besides holidays when everyone would come over.

These days, he would simply take leftovers whenever he came back from Dalton, heat it and eat alone.

It's not that his parents didn't want to eat with him, they were simply busy. See, Blaine's parents were extremely successful business tycoons who owned a rather important firm in Cleveland, rendering them bound twenty-four-seven to their work; thus, leaving Blaine to fend for himself when he came back for the weekend.

Seeing Burt, Carole, Finn and Kurt around the table, interacting in a familiar way was certainly unusual for him and his breath caught in his throat.

"Blaine, dear? Is everything ok?"

Blaine turned to see Carole and Kurt staring at him with concern, then turned and saw equally worried expressions from Burt and Finn.

"Yeah, I'm fine… I… sucked air and it caught a little, I'm fine. Honest." He smiled warmly.

Carole smiled at him and continued talking to Burt about bills while Kurt still looked at him worriedly.

"Blaine, what is it?" he whispered.

Blaine shook his head and mouthed, "Later," before turning to Finn who was trying to claim his attention.

"So wait, you're on the _soccer_ team?"

"You sound surprised."  
>"It's just… dude, you're gay."<p>

Kurt choked and stared daggers at Finn, "Do I need to remind you the football incident?"  
>Finn stuck out his tongue, "Like that even counts. You only joined for the one game and you got everyone to <em>dance<em>. You call that sport?"  
>"Yet that was the only winning game of the season."<p>

Blaine stared back and forth, trying to follow the exchange without letting his jaw drop at the discovery of the fact that Kurt had been on the football team.

"So, anyway, you're into sports, then?"  
>Blaine smiled, relieved, at Burt and nodded, "Yes, sir. I wanted to join football. But apparently, the other schools won't play us 'cause they think we're a gay school, so we chose soccer, which is slightly better – you don't have to grab other people, so it's less scary."<p>

"Wait, what's your team's name?"  
>Blaine looked at Finn, confused at his sudden intrigue, "the Pirates."<br>Finn's eyes bulged out of their sockets and he raised a huge hand, which Blaine met with a high five tentatively. "Dude, you guys are _gods_. You're like the best team in the area! You're going to the National championships, right?"

Blaine cringed and looked at Kurt, who simply played with his fork, spearing peas.

"Uh… undetermined. We still need to know whether we've beaten every team in the State."

Burt looked from Kurt to Blaine with concern, "And are you allowed to bring a plus one or something? You know, for support?"  
>Blaine shook his head sadly, "It's a team-only trip, if we had cheerleaders then maybe, but we're an all-boy school and as far as I know, we don't have a male cheerleading squad."<p>

"Dude, Kurt could… OW!" Finn yelled in pain, glaring at Kurt, "what was that for?"

"Being an idiot and talking about stuff that shouldn't be discussed," Kurt huffed and looked around the table. "Well, it looks like everyone's just about finished. Carol, do you need help with the dishes?"

Carol looked at Burt and then at Blaine and sighed, smiling sadly, "Sure, honey, pick up the plates and I'll wait for you in the kitchen."

She left and Kurt hurriedly got up and began collecting plates.

Blaine made to help, but Kurt slapped his hand playfully, "No need, honey, go play videogames with Finn or something, we should be finished in a minute."

And with that he disappeared in the kitchen.

* * *

><p>The instant he was in the confines of the small kitchen area, Kurt laid the plates on the small island and began sobbing.<p>

Carol hugged him and said, "Kurt, honey? Are you ok?"  
>Kurt huffed, "I'm fine. I'm fine. I get a boyfriend on Friday, a boyfriend who I've been crushing on for about three weeks and now I'm told that in a week I might not see him for an entire week. I'm perfectly fine. Peachy, even."<p>

"Kurt?"

Kurt turned around to find Blaine standing in the doorway, looking concerned.

Carol made an unintelligible excuse and hurried off to the living room, leaving Blaine looking at Kurt with genuine worry and Kurt looking everywhere except at Blaine.

"Kurt, what's the matter?"

Kurt finally looked at Blaine disbelievingly, "What's the matter? I don't know Blaine, what's the matter with this? I've been crushing on you for three whole weeks, you finally pluck up the courage to ask me out and we haven't been dating for two whole days when I find out that you have to leave for an entire week and then you'll probably meet some extremely hot guy that will obviously be more attractive then I, and I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to test the water. But I just know that I won't be able to survive that, not emotionally or physically. I can't stand being away from you."

Blaine stared as Kurt let all his emotions out and eventually stopped for a breath, panting heavily and fighting back tears.

He made the final step and pulled Kurt into a hug and said, "Don't ever doubt us. We don't know that we're going to the Nationals, and if we are, I'll try and ask Wes if there's any possibility of bringing guests."  
>"But, you said…"<p>

"I know, but I also know that I won't be able to live with that terrible pout of yours for the next week if I don't at least _try_ and bend the rules."

Kurt rested his head against Blaine's chest and sighed, "How the hell did I snatch up someone as marvelous as you? I don't deserve… oh!"

Blaine pulled back to see a beaming Kurt. "Kurt?"  
>"I have an idea! What if the Warblers came as a sort of cheerleading team? Except of course we won't do completely dangerous and silly stunts, but sing? We could even sing the National anthem and everything!"<br>Blaine's features furrowed and then slowly brightened into the most brilliant smile Kurt has ever seen as his words dawned upon his boyfriend.

Blaine swept Kurt into another hug and kissed him tenderly, whispering, "You're a genius. I'll text Wes about an emergency Warbler meeting and we'll pass this idea tonight after we meet your friends."

Kurt smiled and it seemed as if his eyes were reflecting his relieved sensations – the blue in them sparkled in a most enticing pattern, setting the grey and green in them into a sort of background shading – Blaine could stand there and stare into them all day and never even notice that the time was fleeting by.  
>Only when he heard a gruff cough from behind, did he actually understand where he was and what he was doing – he was standing two inches above Kurt's inviting mouth, just about to press into those luscious lips when he heard the noise, he turned and saw Burt standing in the doorframe, his arms crossed against his chest and he was glaring pointedly at Blaine, who sheepishly put a safe distance between himself and Kurt, still maintaining a proximity appropriate for a couple.<p>

"I assume you sorted everything between you guys?"  
>Kurt smiled at his father and said, "Yeah, Dad. We figured everything out and we hope that it will all be fine in the end. Has Finn already left for Rachel's?"<br>Burt's relief was nothing if not perceptible when he answered, "Yeah, he just left. You guys are gonna hit the road?"  
>Kurt nodded and dragged a still dazed Blaine after him, out of the house and into Kurt's car.<p>

And off they were to Rachel's house.

* * *

><p>As they made their way to Rachel's house, Blaine took out his cell-phone and began composing his text message to Wes.<p>

_Hey man, we need to hold a Warbler meeting 2day. Don't worry, nothing too creepy. ;) ttyl, B._

And he turned to look outside just as Kurt pulled into a stop in front of a relatively enormous house.

"Wow," Blaine whistled appreciatively, "I guess her parents are pretty well off, huh?"

Kurt gave him a contemplative look, "I guess you could say that, but just be warned that her parents are not what you'd call conventional."  
>Blaine turned to him with a raised eyebrow, "Meaning?"<p>

Kurt gave him a sweet smile, "You'll see. Come on, everyone's waiting and I bet Finn has already dished out about you playing soccer. Puck and Sam will be all over you."

They walked cautiously up the cobbled pathway and reached the vast front door. Kurt knocked the carved knocker and they waited about ten seconds before a chubby middle-aged man opened the door with an enormous smile.

"Hello Kurt! And this must be Blaine, come on in! Everyone has already arrived."

They only passed the threshold when they heard another male voice calling, "Darling, who is it? Is it the boys? I do miss having Kurt around."

The man who appeared at the bottom of the stairs was nothing like his partner. The newcomer was lanky and slightly more kempt than the sloppy chubby man in the entrance.

"Derek, John, it's been too long!" Kurt exclaimed, hugging both warmly before turning to Blaine, who was standing there, shell-shocked. "Oh, Blaine, don't stand there like a guppy. These are Rachel's dads, Derek," the slender one waved, "and John," the chubby one made his presence known again.

"Kurt, I thought that since they were _my_ dads I'd be the one to introduce them!"  
>Blaine turned to see a relatively short girl in a plaid skirt and stockings and straight brown hair striding out of the kitchen with her hands placed firmly on her hips followed by an exhausted Finn and a parade of teenagers that were so different form one another that Blaine was having a whiplash.<p>

"Blaine, I'd like you to meet the New Directions in their shining glory. Well, as glorious as they can be when they don't have me anymore. This is Rachel," the little brunette waved, "you've already met Finn. That's Noah, also known as Puck," an intimidating-looking boy with a Mohawk grunted, "Sam," a blonde with a mouth too big for his own good but with a pretty impressive body-build waved and Blaine wasn't certain about the whole blonde-Bieber look, "Mike," a tall Asian fist-bumped him causing him to widen his eyes in surprise, "Artie," the boy in the wheelchair smiled toothily, "Mercedes," an African-American girl smiled and gave Blaine a meaningful look, "Tina," the Asian girl smiled shyly, "Quinn," one of the blonde girls gave him a cold smile, "Brittany," the other blonde girl waved enthusiastically and ran over to stand beside him, "Santana" a gorgeous Latina glanced him up and down and turned to Kurt, "Damn, Hummel. You done good while you were away, is there a straight copy over there at gay Hogwarts?"

At this, Blaine looked worriedly at Kurt who merely huffed and rolled his eyes at the girl, who now Blaine new was named Santana, "please, Satan. Not everyone is gay there. But no, he's one of a kind," he finished with a small smile at Blaine, who blushed.

"And what about me, huh? Just 'cause you don't know me don't mean I don't exist, Hummel."

Both Kurt and Blaine turned to see an enormous girl stepping from behind Puck and looked menacingly at Kurt, who seemed to quake in his fabulous boots.

"Uh… ok? I'm sorry, I didn't see you there, and who are you?"

"Lauren Zizes, I joined the New Directions after you bailed to join Gay Hogwarts. Not the best deal I've ever made, but eh, better than nothing."

Kurt raised an eyebrow and shifted uncomfortably.

Then Blaine decided to speak, "Can I just emphasize that we are _not _a gay version of Hogwarts. As much as I am flattered being a part of a school that is being compared to one of the best fictional boarding schools ever in literature, this is not a gay school. I, personally, have never managed to snag a date till Kurt arrived."

"That's because you wouldn't date any guy who asked you, honey," Kurt rebuked, earning himself an extraction of Blaine's tongue.

"Wait, so who asked who?" Mercedes demanded.

"I asked Kurt," Blaine said, smiling as he saw Mercedes' satisfied expression.

"Ok, I need details," exclaimed Tina, causing everyone to look at her with surprise, resulting in her huffing in annoyance. "What? Just because I'm not a constant chatterbox like Rachel or Santana doesn't mean I'm not curious about what happened between them! Come on, Kurt, gossip time!"

She grabbed Kurt by the hand and dragged him back to the kitchen, followed by a congregation of squealing girls and a grumbling Lauren, leaving Blaine completely alone in front of the boys' delegation of New Directions.

* * *

><p>Kurt and the girls were converged around the island in the Berrys' massive kitchen with seven pairs of eyes fixed on him intently.<p>

"Ok, white boy, spill!" Mercedes demanded.

Kurt huffed, "Said the girl who hadn't called me at _all_ during this time."

Tina approached him timidly, "Kurt, you hadn't called us either. And yes, we didn't call, but that doesn't mean we cared or missed you less. So, how have you been? You seem a lot happier."

Kurt couldn't help but notice the sadness in her voice and saw she was not the only one. Mercedes looked weary and even Rachel seemed to have missed him.

He then sighed exaggeratedly and said, "Come here!" stepping lightly around the island and grabbing the girls into a tight hug, extracting giggles out of them.

"Hey! Hey! Don't smother them just yet; they still have to win Sectionals!"

Derek just stepped inside and perched himself on a stool, placing his elbow on the island and his chin on his hand and looking at Kurt.

"So, Kurt, that's some pretty handsome piece of man you snagged there. Any juicy stories?"

Santana raised an eyebrow, the rest of the girls giggled and Kurt blushed. "Oh my God, Derek! We've only been dating for two days! What do you think I am, some scarlet woman?"

This time, Lauren snickered, "Aren't you?"

Kurt threw her his best bitch glare before turning to Derek, "So what do you want to know?"

"Everything!" gushed the older man, "Tell me when you started liking him and how he asked you out and what was your first date like and…"  
>"Slow down! I… I liked Blaine ever since we met," Kurt said, blushing, "we were assigned as roommates and when I got into the room and saw him I honestly thought I was dreaming. He was so gorgeous," this time Kurt leant his chin on his hand and stared off into the distance, reminiscing, "we've had a few bumps along the way but we ended up being greater friends out of it all. Ever since I found myself liking him even more, and of course I never thought he'd even been interested in me until Thursday when he asked me to go to his soccer game and told me that he cared about me."<p>

Derek, Rachel, Mercedes and Tina all gasped and squealed while Santana and Quinn merely rolled their eyes.

Brittany was sitting on the floor, her legs crossed, and was looking at Kurt with confusion, "Wait, so did you and Blaine already have dolphin sex or not?"

Kurt merely glared at Brittany before continuing. "After the game everyone went to this diner and while everyone was busy with the karaoke, he asked me to go on a walk with him and he confessed that he really liked me and asked me out."

Kurt's smile was ridiculously wide and Mercedes hugged him tightly, "I'm so happy for you, babe."

Kurt couldn't help but believe her and could feel that he was truly happy right now… until he heard a few yells succeeded by a suspicious silence.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the living room, the boys and John settled in front of the massive entertainment system and were preparing for a game of Call of Duty.<p>

Blaine found himself squished between Puck and Mike, but didn't complain all that much.

As soon as the game started, everyone was lost in it, not once stopping to notice their surroundings except to yell profanities as they were caught in the heat of the game.

When they finished, Puck turned to Blaine.

"You taking care of my boy, hobbit?"

"Uh… what?" Blaine looked positively confused.

"Look, I know I might have been one of those who tossed Hummel into dumpsters last year and all that crap, but I'm really sorry about it. It was stupid and I feel like a douche. But he's my boy, man, and since he's my boy I need to make sure that no one's just using him to get his ass."

Blaine choked on his own saliva and looked at Puck with wide eyes. "Uh, dude, we've only been dating for two days."

"So? I got into a lot of girls' pants on the first day dating," Puck shrugged and Blaine shook his head in bewilderment.

"What I think Puck is trying to say," Mike piped up, "is that he really wants you to treat Kurt with respect. We've all seen him get hurt in so many awful ways that we really don't want to see him get hurt even more. Especially since he looks so happy with you."  
>Blaine blushed, "He does?"<p>

John stepped closer to him and rested a hand on his knee, "Son, you'd have to be blind not to see the halo surrounding Kurt. It's clear you two are in love."

Blaine's jaw slackened, "I… I don't know, sir... I … I definitely care a lot about Kurt, but I'm just not sure. I've never experienced this before, and I most certainly never _felt_ this way before."

Artie rolled a centimeter his way and said, "Just go with whatever feels right, man. And don't hurt him, or we'll hurt you."  
>Blaine nodded and he looked up just to see Kurt standing at the doorframe of the kitchen looking stunned.<p>

"Kurt…"

Just as Blaine made to get up, Kurt disappeared into the kitchen and Blaine slumped down again, sighing.

Instead of supporting him, Mike, Sam and Puck were shoving him back up and pushing him in Kurt's direction.

"Go after him," John said softly.

And Blaine bolted into the kitchen after Kurt.

* * *

><p>When Blaine entered the kitchen, he thought his heart might break at the sight that welcomed him.<p>

Kurt was slumped on a stool, his head buried in his arms on the island, clearly sobbing; Mercedes, Tina, Quinn and Rachel were attempting to comfort him. Brittany was staring, confused, Santana was rolling her eyes and Lauren was merely ogling.

Derek finally noticed Blaine and silently motioned for him to approach Kurt.

Hesitantly, Blaine placed a shaking hand on Kurt's shoulder and felt the boy tense.

Kurt looked up and Blaine nearly had a stroke from the tear-stricken face before him. The sight was both beautiful and heart wrenching and he honestly did not think he could survive this.

"Kurt, please?"

Kurt turned to the girls and Derek, "Please leave us alone."

The other hurried to leave, allowing Kurt and Blaine to be alone.

"Make it quick, Blaine."

Blaine stared at Kurt, "Make what quick?"  
>"The breakup. You're clearly not satisfied enough and have been lying to me, just get on with it so you can go back to your perfect life at Dalton with the Warblers and the Pirates and…"<p>

Kurt couldn't continue and choked on a sob, covering his mouth with his hand.

Blain sighed, "Kurt, what have you heard me say?"

"That…that you don't know if you love me, and you're not sure about how you feel about me. Look, Blaine, I get it, your first experience is me and I'm clearly not…."  
>"Don't you <em>dare<em> say not enough."

Kurt looked up to see Blaine's face ablaze with emotion.

"Kurt, don't ever say that. You have no idea what you mean to me. I… I think I might actually die if I don't get to see you every day."

"Then, what did you mean back there?" Kurt looked at him through the film of tears that covered his eyes, completely devastated, and Blaine was sure he was going to cry himself.

"That my feelings are too strong and I'm really scared of what they mean. I've never felt anything like that before, and I'm afraid to call it love because I don't know what it is. But, Kurt, I promise you that I forever will be by your side until you send me away. I will never purposefully hurt you."

Kurt's jaw was dangling at the sight in front of him.

Blaine's eyes were brimming with tears at the beginning of his claim and his voice was cracking. By the time he finished, the tears were streaming down his face, one of his hands were clenched against his heart and the other grabbing the island for support.

"Blaine?"  
>Blaine closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Kurt."<p>

"Blaine…"

"I just care about you so much…"  
>"Blaine…"<p>

Blaine looked up to see Kurt standing two inches away from him and a strange expression across his face.

"You really care about me that much?" Disbelief was clear in his voice.

Blaine turned fully and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, "Yes, I never thought I'd feel this way towards anyone in my entire life. I cannot express to you how lucky I am that you stepped through my door on Valentine's Day."

Kurt was now crying openly and buried his head into Blaine's neck, "I'm sorry Blaine. I've never experience this either and it's all so new and I'm always scared that you're going to get fed up with me and my craziness. I can't believe we're actually having this talk right now, we've only been dating for two days," he chuckled sadly.

Blaine inhaled deeply and said, "I know. And I promise, Kurt, that even if the Warblers deny your proposition tonight, I will call you daily, screw that, daily and nightly."

Kurt looked at Blaine, "You still think it's a good idea?"  
>"Best idea."<p>

Blaine leaned in and pressed his lips gently to Kurt's lips, tasting the salty tears that caught on his plump lips.

They would have continued if it weren't for a slight cough coming from the doorway.

They turned and saw Lauren and Puck standing there. Lauren had a smirk across her face and Puck had a worried yet amused expression.

"I'm assuming you guys made up?" Puck asked, looking at Kurt with worry.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Yes, mommy."

Lauren laughed and moved forward to slap Kurt on the back, "Don't worry, Hummel, for some reason he's been turning into a softy. He actually asked me out on a romantic date for Valentine's Day."

Kurt turned to look at Puck who uncharacteristically blushed and smiled fondly, "Well what do you know? Noah is growing up."

Blaine gaped at Puck, "Dude, seriously? You?"

Puck looked at Blaine with confusion, "How would you know what I'm like?"  
>Kurt rolled his eyes, "You don't exactly keep it a secret. You even dress like your personality. Anyway, Lauren, <em>you<em> owe me details. Come on!"

And after a meaningful look into Blaine's eyes and a slight peck to his lips, Kurt was dragging the big girl out of the kitchen, leaving the two other boys gaping after the people who captured their attention, for neither of them were ready to confess that they were indeed in love.

* * *

><p>Two hours passed fleetingly and delightfully at the Berrys' house but soon the two boys had to return to Westerville.<p>

They said their goodbyes with promises of visiting more often and left, feeling lighthearted and happier than they thought they would.

Throughout the entire ride to Dalton, Blaine was staring in contemplation at Kurt's profile, as if he were trying to decipher some inexplicable enigma that was still escaping his understanding, frustrating him to no end.

And he was.

He was trying to understand why Kurt had been so hurt by his statement to the New Directions boys and John. He didn't explicitly say he didn't care about Kurt, he merely stated that he was still trying to figure out what he was feeling towards the strong, fashionable boy beside him.

Was that reaction because Kurt loved him? That soon?

Blaine then tried to name his feelings towards the boy and the only word that came to his mind was _love_, there was no denying it. He could not, now that it was a possibility to him and he knew it was real and Kurt agreed, imagine a world where he would not want to look at Kurt with affection, hold Kurt in his arms and whisper nothings that would make him blush in the most amazing shade of pink, feel his lips against his own and see that sparkling blue of his eyes; he could not imagine a moment where he would not want to hear Kurt's voice, listen to his witty rebukes or his rants about fashion. There was nothing in his life without Kurt.

He then felt a certain tug in his chest and his breath caught, what _was_ this feeling?

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued in Chapter 11 - Decisions<strong>_

_**Holy hell, I think my heart just squeezed, contracted and expanded and then contracted and expanded again. Those boys are going to be the death of me, I swear. I did not expect this to develop in this direction and I did not expect this end. Originally, I planned a rather cheerful chapter, having fun with the crazy dudes from McKinley and all and then having the emergency Warbler meeting that Kurt suggested, but those two will never let me have their way, it's just so frustrating sometimes!**_

_**I'd like to thank Kurt and Blaine for rendering me completely speechless with thier love and stupidity, at times, and I really hope that I don't get stomped on by them next week, both here and in the realm of the TV Show (ahem "The First Time" - oh my GOD).**_

_**So yeah, and I cannot wait to see, hopefully, Curt Mega (Nick Warbler -and yes, I made him gay and I know full well that the actor is straight, married and Christian, don't get all in my business for creating a new facet of the character) singing Billy Joel's "Uptown Girl", I LOVE THAT SONG!  
><strong>_

_**So now I'm off to a class about Don Quixote (help!) in Spanish and I will see you next time XD**_

_**Love you for reading my crazies,**_

_**xo**_

_**TheLionGate ;) **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hello everyone!**_

_**I apologize in advance for the shortness of this chapter, I think the next one will be slightly longer.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: No, I'm not RIB, I'm not stealing their ideas on purpose and if I'm using anything they've created (characters, plants, animals, places, etc.) it's only because this is FANFICTION and that's the whole POINT of this place.**_

_**Enjoy,**_

_**TheLionGate ;)**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 11 – Decisions<p>

Things at Dalton were not looking too good for Wes.

Ever since Blaine had sent him the text message requesting an emergency meeting of the Warblers, he was on pins and needles.

He had no idea what Blaine wanted to discuss and he was worried that maybe he didn't like their ideas for the set-list for Sectionals. And if their lead singer didn't like their selection, they were screwed to the point of humiliation.

As five drew close, Wes was beginning to lose it and was getting on the nerves of anyone who was within hearing shot of him.

Jeff was rolling his eyes at him and exclaiming, "Wes, chill! Look, unless those Nude Erections…"  
>"New Directions," Nick corrected him, smiling fondly.<p>

Jeff smiled, "Yeah right, anyway, unless those weirdos ate Kurt and Blaine's heads off or decided to abduct them, they should be here any second."

As soon as those words left Jeff's lips, Kurt and Blaine walked through the doors. Kurt looking absolutely glowing with happiness and Blaine looking lost in thought.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice when Wes ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"You scared us! Blaine, we need to… Blaine?"

Wes waved his hand in front of Blaine's face but to no avail. He looked at Kurt who had a panicked expression on his face and was trying to frantically wake Blaine form his trance.

"Blaine? Darling? Are you there? Oh, God, please tell me he hasn't gone into post-traumatic shock. I knew those guys would get to him."  
>Kurt tried to find something to do and finally settled on the only thing that came to his mind and kissed Blaine on the cheek.<p>

It seemed to temporarily work and Blaine looked around him in confusion, "Is it time for the meeting already?"  
>"Blaine? Is everything alright?" Kurt looked at him with worry.<p>

Blaine shook his head to gain his bearing again and smiled softly, "Nothing we need to discuss right now. We'll talk after the meeting, ok?"

Kurt let it be for the meantime and turned to Wes, "No, Wes, were you fretting about something?"  
>Wes immediately went into Council-mode and attacked Blaine, while Kurt watched with semi-amusement.<p>

"Blaine, what the hell, man? You demand an emergency meeting, putting everyone on edge…"  
>"Putting <em>you<em> on edge," David muttered.

"… and then you disappear for four hours and show up completely out of the blue. What the hell?"  
>"Wes, this is no time for antics," Kurt interjected, "the important thing is that both of us are here and we can start the meeting. To be honest, I was the one who wanted the meeting. Blaine was just being the adorable boyfriend he is and used his leverage as lead singer to pull some strings so it can happen. If everyone would sit down, please."<p>

Every single Warbler obediently sat down. Blaine taking a seat beside Kurt, looking up at him with admiration.

Kurt looked around nervously and began, "Now, as many of you know there are some Warblers who are on the Pirates' team. Wes, I understand that there might be a Nationals championship. Have you guys made it?"  
>Every single head turned towards the Council member who looked at Blaine with a mixture of pride and pity and nodded, saying, "Yeah, I got the notice yesterday."<p>

Kurt nodded, hushing with a glance anyone who dared cheering, "Now, as you may know, this means that the team will be gone for an entire week. Personally, I will not allow such a thing. I realize that it's out of my power to deny any teammate, and especially your Captain, permission to go and I also realize that you're not allowed to bring any plus ones," Kurt took a deep breath, "my proposition is to enlist the Warblers as some sort of support team, like a musical cheerleading team. Now, coming from a public school I realize that an all-male singing group in blazers performing in song instead of scantily clad female cheerleaders doing somersaults and splits and shaking their butts might be less than welcome," there were a few snickers and Blaine gaped at Kurt's choice of words, "which is why I propose to only enlist the Warblers in performing the National anthem at the beginning of the game. Not only will it provide us with an opportunity to showcase different members in every game, but it will also save the hosts' money to hire special performers for a barely five minute number."

The Council ogled Kurt for a few seconds before Thad took over, "Uh, Kurt, are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, there really has never been such a thing before, and I'm not sure it will really go well with the other teams."

"Don't you think it's at least worth a shot? Or at least see if the others like the idea or not?"

Wes sighed, "Fine, all those in favor of Warbler Kurt's suggestion of enlisting the Warblers in singing the National anthem at the Pirates' Nationals' championship, raise your hand."

Kurt looked around, his hand raised up, and saw that except for Blaine, Nick and Jeff only three other boys raised their hands.

"All against?"

The rest raised their hands.

Kurt huffed and left the room, leaving Blaine to stare at the Council with disappointed eyes and leave shortly afterwards, followed closely by Nick and Jeff.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Will be continued in Chapter 12 - Aftermath.<em>**

**_Ok, yeah, kill me. I know. But come on! Really? Would you really want Kurt to anchor Blaine to Westerville and not go with the Pirates? Ok, that's unfair - you would say yes, I know, sorry. I know I'm being evil._**

**_I can promise that I'm making up for the shortness and evil in this chapter while writing the next, really!_**

**_Hope to see you again (hope you're not seething and willing to sink your teeth and claws into my flesh),_**

**_TheLionGate ;)_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey everyone,**_

_**I'm sorry for the extended wait, it's just that it has taken me quite a while to actually come to term with this chapter. If you had any idea how demanding the boys are, you'd understand.**_

_**Also, I find it hilarious that some of you are convinced I'm American. I've spent some time in the States, but other than that, I'm not a native of the 51-State country (as much as it displeases me). Sorry to disappoint you, guys.**_

_**Anyway, this is what happens after the Warblers act like total douchebags and decine Kurt's suggestion of substituting the common cheerleaders.**_

_**I really hope you guys don't kill me for my decisions, or stop reading this, since they aren't completely my decisions. Some may say that I'm writing bullshit here, but it's true! I sometimes find myself going in directions that I had no initial intention of going in and when I try and rewrite it to my liking, well, I end up saying 'screw you, characters, for being so damn demanding and taking over my story'. And yes, I literally say that out loud.**_

_**So I hope you enjoy this,**_

_**TheLionGate ;)**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 12 – Aftermath<p>

Kurt was curled on his bed in his and Blaine's room when Blaine, Nick and Jeff found him.

Nick and Jeff hovered in the entrance while Blaine went to sit beside Kurt and began wringing his arms, not quite sure how to handle the situation.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry, I…"

"It's not your fault, it's nobody's fault. I was stupid to think that they'd actually consider something radical. After all, you're all so rigid in your uniform. I guess the clothes really do reflect the personality."

All the while, Kurt was curled inside the covers, talking into his pillow without looking at Blaine.

Blaine thought he was going to die if he didn't see Kurt's face, his voice was already heavy with congestion from crying and it felt like knives stabbing at Blaine's heart. He tried to pry the blanket out of Kurt's grip and the sight nearly made him faint.

"Kurt. Darling, please! Listen to me, I know that the Warblers are a little stricter than the New Directions, but we have to accept it and we have to see this as an opportunity rather than a setback."

Kurt sat up and glared at Blaine, "An opportunity? An opportunity for _what_, exactly? For you to get to see other boys because you've finally plucked up the courage to date, thanks to me? I'm just your gateway to the world of dating, aren't I?"

Nick and Jeff cringed and Blaine's jaw dropped. "How can you even say that, Kurt?" Kurt looked at him with disbelief, "After what I told you today? You really believe I am using you to just gain experience? Kurt, I…" Blaine looked at Nick and Jeff who nodded with somber faces, "I love you."

Kurt stared at Blaine with shock, "What?"

"I love you. I thought it might be too soon since we've only been officially together for two days, but I think I might have known this ever since I met you. I really care about you, and I really feel that way about you. If you want to be angry with the Warblers, fine, and you want to be angry with me for going next week, fine, I just need you to know this."

Kurt looked between Blaine's devastated expression and the two smirking boys at the entrance and nodded at them.

Nick and Jeff hurriedly left, causing Blaine to look up at Kurt with wonderment.

"You're not yelling or running away."

Kurt shook his head. "Nope. Look, Blaine, I feel really strongly about you, too," Blaine's eyes widened, "I can't say if it's love yet. I really haven't felt this way before and I still have to wrap my head around everything that's happened in the past month. But I _do_ know that I don't want to lose you, ever. I might have overreacted over this whole issue, but it's only because I'm scared of losing another important person in my life. After my mom died, it was just me and Dad; it was really tough for me to accept Carol and Finn into the family unit and now I have to let you go. I know that it's only for a week, but it's too soon for me and I don't know how I will manage without you here constantly," he let out a soft laugh, "I've grown attached."

Blaine stared at the boy to whom he professed his love and felt his heart expand, and he couldn't help but reach over and hug him tightly.

"I swear that I will never _ever_ break up with you, I promise to call you_ every _ day, both morning and night and if the group _ever_ goes to a bar or some other place that has the potential of me meeting other gay guys, I promise that I will always think of you and regret not having you there."

Kurt looked at Blaine with disbelief, "Oh, please, aren't you going to experiment even a _little_ bit?"

Blaine shook his head. "No. I told you, I love _you_. I really do. Maybe that's my destiny, never experiencing anything till I've met the right person. I'm sure about this, Kurt."

Kurt's eyes widened and he felt a little squeeze in his chest and was surprised when he realized that it was his heart telling him that this is the real thing. He was always scared of letting people in, always having his feelings stomped on, trodden upon, and his heart broken when things haven't worked out the way he wanted them to. But this, it was unlike anything he's ever felt, nothing like he's ever experienced before and it scared the living hell out of him. But he could not deny the look of pure adoration and love in the other boy's eyes and he felt that squeezing sensation in his heart that was no longer painful but warming and tingly. He smiled widely.

"Fine. I trust you. But if Nick or Jeff tell me that they've caught you flirting or being hit on by another guy, you are _so_ dead when you come home."

Blaine laughed and took Kurt's hand in his own, kissing the back of it, "Deal."

Kurt blushed at the gesture and leaned into Blaine's clothed chest, inhaling deeply.

There was a soft knock and Nick and Jeff poked their heads inside.

"Did the lovebirds make up already?"

Blaine sighed and Kurt stuck out his tongue at the two.

"Yes, we have. Don't pretend like you haven't been eavesdropping. I'm counting on you two to keep an eye on him, ok?"  
>Blaine pouted playfully, "Don't you trust me?"<br>Nick rolled his eyes, "Here we go! We're gonna go, 'cause there's no way I'm witnessing a Klaine make-out session."

Jeff, Blaine and Kurt stared at him.

"Oh, come on! Klaine, Kurt and Blaine. Like Brangelina?"

Jeff rolled his eyes and pulled Nick out of the room, yelling to the two boys, "Use protection!"

Kurt blushed deeply and Blaine looked at him with something that Kurt could only place as reverence.

"So, about next week…"  
>Kurt shook his head, "We're not talking about this until the weekend. Let's just enjoy the time we have before you have to go to California. Ugh, I hate that state already."<p>

Blaine chuckled and pulled Kurt close, "If you don't want to talk about it, what do you suggest we do? It's still the weekend."  
>Kurt looked up into Blaine's eyes and smiled, leaning close, "I think I have a pretty good plan."<p>

And with that he closed the distance and let their lips touch once more.

Even though it's only been two days since they actually started dating and have experienced their first kiss, Blaine was already addicted to it. The instant their lips met, it was as if he was saved from drowning and finally resurfaced from the water. He could feel the moisture of tears on Kurt's lips and the saltiness made the whole experience even more intimate and incredible. He let his tongue out a little, wiping the droplets of tears into his mouth and savoring them before returning to Kurt's mouth.

When he wiped the tears, Kurt gasped and pulled away to look at him sucking them into his mouth. His eyes widened and he followed the movements of Blaine's tongue as it disappeared into his mouth and continued staring at his lips all the while.

Finally, they resumed kissing. Blaine felt Kurt's hands snaking around his neck and massaged the back of his neck, causing wonderful sensations to spiral down his back. He placed his hands on Kurt's waist and tried desperately to not to lean in too much.

At last, Kurt let go and breathed heavily. "Um…"

Blaine was equally breathless and was smiling goofily, "What? That good?"

Kurt smacked his arm and snuggled into his chest, smiling widely. "Don't flatter yourself, mister."

They lay like this for a while before Blaine stifled a yawn and Kurt looked up.

"Honey, do you want to go to sleep?"

Blaine shook his head, "No, I'm fine. It's just been a rather intense day and I am just slightly overwhelmed."

He pressed Kurt closer and rubbed circles into the boy's back, soothing him and just holding him close.

Kurt sighed and let his eyelids flutter shut.

* * *

><p>In their room, Nick and Jeff were sitting on their beds and smiling like goofballs.<p>

"It's about time, isn't it?" Nick asked happily.

Jeff nodded enthusiastically, "Yup, I'm so happy for Kurtie that Blaine finally got his act together, especially after the Council threw Kurtie's suggestion to the trash like that. Can you imagine what we'd have to suffer if Blaine hadn't gotten his act together before they left?"

Nick shuddered visibly. "I know, not only would we'd have to suffer Blaine's moping around because of regret and missing Kurt but Kurt would constantly be spamming our inboxes with text messages saying he's missing Blaine, because _of course_ he wouldn't be doing that to Blaine himself. Can you imagine the amount of lovey-dovey content? God, I think I'd be gayer than I am now."

Jeff chuckled, "Yeah. That would literally put our already doubted manhood in the garbage."

Nick glanced at Jeff who was now gathering his things to go to the bathroom, whistling jovially, and suddenly made up his mind.

"Jeff?" the boy turned to look at him, "Um, I know it might be weird but have you ever had a boyfriend?"

Jeff looked at his feet and hitched his towel on his shoulder. "I… no. I've never had a boyfriend. I've fooled around a bit, but never had a steady boyfriend. Why?"

Nick blushed, "I just wanted to know what it felt like, for guys like us, to… to feel something like that."

Jeff sat beside Nick on his bed and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Is there something more, Nick?"

Nick looked at Jeff and he could see something unfamiliar in his eyes that made him blush even more than he already was. "Uh, no, not real…"  
>But his words were lost as he felt Jeff's lips against his.<p>

At first, he was taken aback, surprised that Jeff would actually _want_ to do that. But after a while, he relaxed and let himself melt into his first kiss. His first kiss with the guy he's been crushing on since the beginning of the year.

He snaked his arms around Jeff's neck, feeling the boy's hands on his hips.

When Jeff let go, Nick saw something wild in the blonde boy's features that slowly flickered and died, and he nearly choked when he realized what happened.

"I…"

Jeff smiled bashfully, "Yeah, sorry about the abruptness. I kind of wanted to do that for a while now and…"

Nick's jaw dropped. "Really?"  
>Jeff nodded and blushed, burying his head in his hands. "I'm so sorry. I know I shouldn't have. It just seemed like you wanted to experience a first kiss and I was so tempted. You have <em>no<em> idea how cute you are."

Nick was speechless. "Jeff, are you serious?"

Jeff nodded, sniffing and dabbing at his nose with the sleeve of his shirt before being stopped by Nick's hand.

"Jeff, what's going on?"

Jeff sighed, "Damn it. I like you, Nick. I thought I'd let you get over your crush for Blaine and I thought I might have something going on with Kurt, but that went out of the window and I realized that I can't go after anyone else because I have these really strong feelings for you."

Jeff was now on the verge of tears and Nick felt that if he didn't say something now he, too, would slowly fall into tears.

"I like you, too," Jeff raised his head and looked at him, shocked, "I was sure you wouldn't even look at me because we were roommates and you only saw me as that. Apparently it's not really indicatory. I'm so sorry for misleading you. I got over Blaine about a month after he rejected me, it's been a while."

Jeff turned to face Nick, "So, I guess this means…?"

Nick nodded and inched forward, "Yes," he breathed.

And once again, their lips connected and the two felt as if their worlds have finally set into place.

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up to find that the skies have already darkened and tried to get up, only to find himself constricted into place by two very strong arms.<p>

He looked up to see Blaine smiling at him lovingly, "And where do you think _you're_ going?"

Kurt laughed and snuggled into Blaine's chest, wrapping his arms around his waist, sighing, "Nowhere."

Blaine chuckled and stroked Kurt's sleek hair before the door banged open.

A whirlwind comprised of Jeff and Nick entered the room, looking positively flushed and overjoyed.

Kurt sat up, allowing Blaine to follow, never once leaving their embrace.

Jeff frowned and pulled Kurt up.

"We need to talk, Kurt," he said, giving the boy a meaningful look and minutely indicating Nick.

Kurt's eyes bulged in their sockets and he squealed happily, pulling Jeff out of the room.

That left Blaine and Nick in the room, staring at each other. Nick slightly blushing and Blaine confused.

"Should I have understood what was going on here, or…?"

"Jeff and I are dating," Nick blurted out, blushing furiously again.

Blaine's jaw dropped and a wide smile spread across his face, "Are you serious? How? When?"

Nick blushed again and began telling the story.

* * *

><p>Outside Kurt and Blaine's room, in the hallway there could be heard two shrill squeals that would later be denied by ecstatic Jeff and Kurt.<p>

"Ok," Kurt finally said, sitting Jeff down on a bench in the hall, "spill!"  
>Jeff tried to calm down but his smile won't let him speak.<p>

Finally, he regained his composure and sighed happily, "It started when we were talking about how happy we are for you and Blaine, he began rambling about how great you two are together and then he said that he wondered what it was like to feel something like that towards another boy and I just lost it and decided to kiss him and it all snowballed from there."

Kurt gaped.

He could not believe that his best friend, who wasn't his boyfriend, of course, would do something like that and end up with the guy of his dreams. He hugged the boy and they both giggled happily.

Just then, Wes came by and spotted the two boys sitting on the bench.

"Jeff! I was looking for you. Listen, we have an excess of guys on the Pirates and we've decided that some of you will not be joining us, so you're one of the guys get to stay at Dalton. You can keep Kurt company."

And with that, he disappeared.

* * *

><p>Jeff stared after Wes's retreating figure and Kurt was at a loss of words as the boy broke down into sobs into his shoulder.<p>

"Why is Wes being so mean?" Jeff managed to choke out.

Kurt massaged Jeff's shoulder and said, "I'm not sure he does that on purpose, but yeah, it's not exactly the fairest situation ever. Listen," he pulled Jeff up, "let's go and tell Nick and Blaine and we'll see what we can do to make things better."

Jeff nodded and they headed inside to find said boys still sitting on Kurt's bed, talking in hushed voices.

"Blaine," Kurt said, drawing the boys' attention.

The instant Nick saw Jeff's expression, he jumped to his feet and hugged the boy close, caressing his back and looking inquiringly at Kurt.

Kurt sat next to Blaine and sighed. "Wes came by," Blaine looked at him, confused, "he said that the Pirates have too many guys on the team so some of you are to stay behind while the others go to California. They picked Jeff to stay behind and Wes said that he could keep me company."

Jeff sobbed and Nick tried to soothe him, sending Blaine a glare.

Blaine looked furious.

Kurt was devastated, "So now I'm the damsel in distress. Great, I try to disprove that image because that's how I was looked at in McKinley and now all my efforts are thrown to the winds."

He buried his head in his hands only to be pulled up and forced to look into Blaine's determined face.

"You are _not_ weak, Kurt. You are possibly the toughest guy I've met my entire life."

Kurt snorted, "Said the guy who saw me break down into tears this weekend more times than a Disney princess."

Blaine refused to let go, "So what? Crying is not a sign of weakness. Giving up is being weak. You've never given up on anything, not when those bullies at McKinley made your life a living hell, not when you had challenges with the Warblers, not when I was oblivious to the obvious fact that we're meant to be together and most definitely not when you tried to come with us to California. You are amazing, Kurt, and you are most definitely not a damsel in distress. If you were even a little bit of a girl, I'd probably be looking at some other guy."

Kurt huffed and shoved Blaine playfully and then stood up and went to Jeff and Nick.

"Nick, may I speak with Jeff?"

Nick let go of Jeff and, after making sure that Jeff was relatively calmer, nodded and turned to sit on Blaine's bed, placing his head on the roots of his palms.

Kurt turned to Jeff, who was still sniffing, "Listen, Jeff, I know it seems like the end of the world, especially when you've just gotten together. But you've got to look on the brighter side of things."

Jeff looked at Kurt with obvious skepticism, as if to say – _Yeah, right, let's see you trying to do that_.

Kurt sighed, "Jeff, you're forgetting that I've only started dating Blaine two days ago. This is just as hard for me as it is for you. But we've got to get through this, and now we have each other for support and it will be easier if not better, ok?"

Jeff nodded and beckoned Nick to get up, and the two left the room, leaving Kurt standing in the middle of the room and Blaine sitting on Kurt's bed, both unsure of what is going to happen.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Will be continued in Chapter 13 - Departures.<em>**  
><strong><strong>

**_So? What do you think? Took me a while to figure out how to do _****_this. I know that I'm probably following the fandom trend, so to _****_speak, of pairing Nick with Jeff and all that, but I can assure you _****_that this is not an ordinary pairing. Lots of exciting (Oi! Get your _****_heads out of the gutter) and trying times ahead! _**

******_See you next time!_**

**_TheLionGate ;)_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Hey, guys_**

**_I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I don't know what to think of this one - it's beautiful in my opinion, but I think that some of you may be a little resentful of me for doing what I'm doing to our boys_**

**_This chapter was particularly hard for me to write since it involved a certain form of narrative that I'm not entirely familiar with (ahem, flashbacks) and a little bit of writing that I'm not entirely comfortable/familiar with, so I really hope you don't kill me for lack of personal experience._**

**_Anyway, I really hope that you guys will like this,_**

**_TheLionGate ;)_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13 – Departures<p>

The week had passed for the two couples very quickly.

With the upcoming week and the final weekend, looming over their heads dangerously like a sword, the four boys were constantly aware of the fleeting time.

By the time Thursday rolled around, Kurt and Jeff were constantly on the verge of hysterics and Nick and Blaine were more aggravated than their friends had ever seen them.

* * *

><p>On Thursday, Brad decided that enough is enough and went to see what was going on.<p>

He ended up in front of Blaine and Kurt's room and knocked hesitantly.

The door opened and a tousle-haired Blaine, his curls completely free of his gel, and his expression was drawn and tired.

Brad took a step back to take in the sight before him and hesitantly said, "Blaine, can I talk to you?"

Blaine scrunched his eyebrows and backed into his room, allowing Brad entrance and also the view of a teary Kurt, sitting on Blaine's bed, his legs crossed, with an enormous pile of crumpled Kleenexes surrounding him on the sheets.

Brad looked over to Blaine who stood in the entrance with a depressed face.

"Uh, guys? I don't mean to sound sarcastic, but why the long faces?"

Kurt sniffed and looked up for the first time at Brad, "The National championship is next week."

Brad nodded, "Listen, Blaine, I saw Jeff crying his eyes out, why is he so upset? I mean, I get it that he's pissed over not going next week but why does he look like his entire world ended?"

Blaine looked at Kurt who nodded and sighed heavily, "Nick and Jeff started dating on Sunday."

Brad's jaw dropped and his shocked expression remained on his face as Blaine scrambled to pick up all the snot-soiled crumpled Kleenexes.

Kurt huffed, "Don't look like a guppy, Brad. It's not that surprising; they were up in each other's throats for so long it was only a matter of time before some sense got knocked into either one's head."

Blaine sat beside Kurt and looked at Brad, "Anything else?"

Brad nodded,"Um, I was wondering whether Kurt could keep in touch with Tiffany during the week we're gone, since I haven't been away from her for this long and she won't shut up about how she needs some gossip time with you about Blaine."

Kurt smiled fondly at the memory of the kind girl, "I'd love to, Brad. If she can come over during the evenings, it will be great."

"Thanks, man, you're a lifesaver," and with that he left.

* * *

><p>Blaine looked at Kurt with amazement, "How is it that I'm falling in love with you more with every second that passes? You're amazing."<p>

Kurt blushed furiously and said, "I'm not amazing, I simply don't want to be al one. Tiffany is nice and fun to be around, and if I can spend some time not wallowing in how much I miss you and am stuck here alone," at this, he nuzzled into Blaine's chest, the other wrapping his arms around his upper body, "I guess it's ok."

Blaine chuckled, "Well, I'm still not going back on my promise to call you twice a day, so you most definitely will not be alone. Besides, you'll have Jeff now."

Kurt snorted, "Great, two lovesick teenage boys stuck together in a boarding school missing their boyfriends, I can assure you we're going to watch a lot of sad movies."

Blaine pulled Kurt closely and whispered into his ear, "Don't you dare make yourself miserable over me. I'm _so_ not worth the pain. I want you to promise me that you're going to spend the week doing everything possible to not stay depressed. If it means you have to go back home, go shopping, _whatever_, you're going to do it. Promise?"

Kurt shook his head, "Nope. I promise to try. Blaine, this week has been amazing, you truly _are_ a romantic sap. I… I didn't think it could be like that, but you proved me wrong. You've proven me that even though we're about to face one of our toughest times as a couple this early in our relationship, we might still be able to overcome this hurdle. I now fully believe that we can get through this. Yes, I'm still upset as hell about you going and me staying here without you, but I now know that you _will_ come back to me and we _will_ come out better because of this trial. And I cannot believe how much you've done for me, it's really too much, I'm so lucky to have found you."

Blaine stared at the top of Kurt's head where it was nestled in his chest. He could not believe the courage Kurt was gathering to say these things. He knew how hard it was for him to say these things, to be separated for him. This past week showed him that.

* * *

><p><em>***<em>Flashback of the previous week_***_

_ As the week began, Kurt and Blaine were inseparable._

_ They had only one class together, so by the time that Warbler practice came, the other boys came in to find the two seated together in the same seat, Kurt perched on Blaine's lap, their heads close together and whispering things that their fellow teammates were glad they couldn't hear._

_ At the beginning, the Council found this rather disconcerting and distracting for the rest of the group, but as the week waned on, they realized that this was their way of dealing with the upcoming week, so they just let it go._

_ Blaine was determined to make sure that Kurt would never forget their first week together before they had to spend the second one separately._

_ He would wake Kurt every morning with a sweet kiss and a colorful rose to remind him of their first day together._

_He would escort Kurt to his first class and grant him another kiss on the cheek, enjoying the faint blush that would form around his cheeks._

_When their only class would come, Blaine would make sure that they sat so close together that their legs would brush against one another's and would construct sappy romantic love notes about how much he cared for Kurt._

_In Warbler practice, Kurt would not leave Blaine's presence; they would be seated together in the same seat with Kurt on Blaine's lap. At first, it was slightly awkward, but they reveled in the closeness they had and would not budge from that comfortable bubble that was Kurt and Blaine, only emerging when they had to sing or were called upon by the Council for ideas._

_In the evenings, after having completed their homework together, Blaine would invite Kurt to cuddle with him on Blaine's bed and they would just sit there comfortable throughout the evening, chatting endlessly. They occasionally sneaked a peck or a full-mouth kiss. When the latter would occur, they would forget everything and melt into one another, trying to absorb as much as they could of the other and forgetting the outside world._

_Such was their first week and Blaine was hopeful that it would be enough to help Kurt survive the following week without him_

***end of flashback***

* * *

><p>Blaine smiled at the memories from their week together and nuzzled his nose into Kurt's hair.<p>

"Blaine?"

"Mm?"

"I want you do something."

"Anything, Kurt. Anything you want."

Kurt blushed and whispered, "I want you to not do anything for me tomorrow. You're leaving Saturday and I want to give you something that will help you remember what you're coming back home to."

Blaine's breath hitched and he tried to calm himself, "Kurt, you don't have to. I will always think of you, there's not a chance that I will _ever_ think about anything or anyone else."

Kurt blushed even more, "I know, but I need this. I need to do this. Please, let me do this?

Kurt raised his head to look into Blaine's eyes and the curly-headed boy knew he was done for. Those blue eyes rendered him speechless every time.

"Of course, darling. It's not that I don't want your gift; it's just that you've already given me so much that I doubt you could give me anything more. But if you say you need this, then sure."

Kurt snuggled back into Blaine's chest and smiled happily, already formulating a plan.

* * *

><p>On Friday, Blaine happily went to Study Hall, expecting to see Kurt sitting there, waiting for him so they could reunite after the separation of the day.<p>

But he was faced with a stunning shock.

Instead of Kurt, there was a note waiting for him, causing his heart to squeeze with worry.

With shaking fingers, he opened the note and sighed in semi-relief as he recognized Kurt's elegant cursive script.

_Hello, Darling._

_Don't freak out that I'm absent. I've asked Mr. Gregg permission to be excused from today's class so I could prepare this weekend's surprise. Don't think I've forgotten yesterday. I hope this will not distract you from your work and that you'll get something done._

_When you're finished, please come over to our room, don't be late._

_I'll be waiting._

_Love,_

_Kurt xo_

Blaine was doomed.

This was all he could think about. Now that Kurt _asked_ him specifically to not let his note and potential surprise distract him that was all that filled his mind. Algorithms be damned.

* * *

><p>In his room, Kurt was busying himself in preparations for his surprise for Blaine.<p>

He set up their desk in such a manner that they would be able to sit in front of each other in a relatively close proximity; he covered it with a red tablecloth and laid it with cutlery, plates, and a candelabrum.

He then put the dishes with the food that Carol had sent him and made sure that they were the perfect temperature for when Blaine arrived.

For the final touch, he lit the candles in their holders and added a tall glass with all the flowers he's received from Blaine the entire week.

Deciding his efforts sufficiently satisfying, he then slipped into the bathroom to get himself ready, waiting for Blaine to come back.

* * *

><p>When class ended, Blaine all but bolted out, nearly forgetting his things in his hurry to get back to his room.<p>

He passed Nick and Jeff without so much as sparing them a wave, causing the two to smirk and look at each other meaningfully.

When he arrived at his and Kurt's room, he had to pause for a little while and calm his erratic breath.

When he finally thought himself presentable, he hesitantly turned the knob and entered, not sure what to expect.

The sight that met his eyes took him by such a surprise that he had to clutch at the doorframe to keep from staggering backwards.

The room was completely altered.

The light was dimmed, now lighted softly by candles in a candelabrum in the middle of their desk that was covered by a beautiful satin red tablecloth, the desk was now standing vertical in the middle of the room so that it seemed more like a dining hall table rather than a studying desk.

The cutlery and plates on the table were shimmering in their cleanliness and there were several Tupperware containers containing an assortment of food that Blaine would later discover.

It was nearly perfect.

He could not see Kurt and the absence of the boy was so perceptible Blaine chastised himself for not having looked for him first.

He turned to glance around the room, not really sure where Kurt was, "Kurt? I'm here. The surprise is lovely, honey, but I'd really rather share it with you."

There was a rustle from the direction of the bathroom and the door opened, revealing Kurt, standing shyly in the opening.

Blaine thought he was about to die.

Kurt was absolutely breathtaking.

He was dressed in black skinny jeans that clung to his delicate yet strong frame in all the right places, his shirt was white and also clung tightly to his skin and its collar dipped unusually deep down his chest and showed off his exquisite neck and a bit of the pale skin of his chest.

That was only his attire, when Blaine was free to actually take in Kurt himself he thought that he was already in heaven.

Kurt's skin was glowing in pallor from the various ointments and powders he used in his skin regiment, his face radiant with excitement and there was only a slight shadow of nervousness. His hair was styled into perfection, letting his ears protrude adorably beneath it; his face was framed perfectly underneath his hair, his cheeks were prominent beneath his twinkling blue eyes and his mouth seemed much more vivid and enticing than usual and Blaine wondered how in hell was that possible.

Apparently Blaine was staring too long for Kurt since the boy was beginning to fidget under his gaze and was glancing uncertainly at his clothes.

"Is this too much?" he wondered loudly, poking at his garments and looking hesitantly at Blaine, "it's too much. I knew I should have added a vest, I'm showing off too much skin, aren't I?"

Blaine snapped out of his reverie and hurried over to Kurt and took his hands in one of his and brushed his cheek with the other.

"You look _divine_; I really cannot believe you've managed to look even more amazing than your usually incredible self. I honestly cannot take my eyes off of you."

Looking down, Kurt blushed and swung his hands lightly in Blaine's hand, mulling things until he looked up with a timid smile.

"So, do you want your surprise now or do you want to eat first?"

Blaine looked over at the table and then back at Kurt and sighed, "As much as I'm _dying_ to find out my surprise, I think we'd better tend to this marvelous dinner that you've prepared because I do not want the food to be spoiled."

Kurt smiled fondly and chuckled, "A man after his stomach. Come on, then."

He led Blaine to the table and gestured for him to sit down while he opened the lids and circled the table to sit down himself in front of Blaine.

Blaine glanced at Kurt behind the candlelight and Kurt's breath caught in his chest.

"You're beautiful," he whispered, reaching his hand across the table to capture Blaine's and only when their skin touched did he realize what he said and blushed. "Sorry, it's too forward, isn't it?"

He looked timidly at Blaine who was staring at him with a look of pure adoration in his eyes and smiled shyly.

"You're perfect," Blaine murmured, tracing his thumb over Kurt's palm and with that soothing touch they were both slowly relaxing into the presence of the other and were able to start eating, formulating easy talk while enjoying the food.

* * *

><p>After finishing the food, and Kurt having cleaned the dirty dishes into the sink in the bathroom, turning on the electric light and blowing out the candles, the two settled on Kurt's bed and were once again wrapped in their own tiny world.<p>

Blaine was lying on his back and Kurt was draped in his arms, sighing gently into his chest and drawing soothing circles across his stomach.

At one point, Blaine felt a change in the rhythm of Kurt's caresses and noticed that he's begun in gently itching closer and closer to the hem of his shirt. Finally, he felt Kurt's fingers crawl up against his _skin_ and stopping there.

He couldn't breathe.

He glanced down and saw that Kurt was looking up at him with a look he has never seen in the boy's eyes. They were darker than his usual electric blue, now having more gray in them.

He gulped as Kurt sat up slightly and pulled him with him, slowly teasing the hem of his shirt up his chest, a question in his eyes. Blaine nodded and raised his arms to help Kurt tug off his shirt, throwing it carelessly across the room.

Kurt stared at his chest and Blaine began feeling self-conscious at the way the boy's eyes widened at the sight of his body.

But then their eyes met and Kurt's mouth opened slightly to whisper only one word, "Gorgeous," before attacking Blaine's mouth with one of the most passionate kisses they had ever experienced.

They fell together into the bed again, Blaine's arms wrapped tightly around Kurt, their lips moving together with urgency that neither has ever experienced before.

The urgency and excitement of it being their last night together before Blaine's championship was showing itself and they were breathing heavily.

At a certain point, Kurt ripped his lips from Blaine's, causing the latter to gasp for air and moan at the loss, only to groan when he felt Kurt's wonderful mouth at his neck.

Blaine was gasping and moaning at the sensations under Kurt's ministrations and was certain that he would pass out if he didn't do something soon. He quickly grabbed Kurt's hips and flipped them over, eliciting a little 'oh' from Kurt that had his heart jumping in his ribcage. He raked his eyes over the beautiful boy he could call his own and sighed in contentment as Kurt arched his back a little to trap their mouths together once more.

Blaine was in heaven, he could not imagine an instant when kissing Kurt and having him kiss him in return would not give him eternal satisfaction, render him speechless and place him in a mental state of heaven.

He slowly separated their lips and moved his mouth along Kurt's glorious jaw and attached himself to that majestic neck, reveling in the wonderful noises that were escaping his boyfriend's mouth.

"Blaine," Kurt gasped.

The boy thought he was about to pass out from the passion that was saturated in that one word.

"Blaine, please…" Kurt was barely able to think under Blaine's lips but he did his best to keep a straight mind, "this is supposed to be about me giving something to you. You should be only enjoying this, not giving me something back."

He could hear Blaine growling and he wondered how the heck he was still alive after that sound vibrating across his skin.

"Believe me, I'm enjoying this. I've wanted to do this ever since the first time we made out."

Kurt gasped and let Blaine continue, feeling his teeth graze his neck and his tongue licking the little marks that they were creating.

After a while of this, Kurt decided that enough was enough and pushed Blaine a little away.

Blaine was leaning against the wall beside the bed, breathing heavily and gazing adoringly and lovingly at Kurt who was breathing equally heavily, his chest visible through the deep v-neck.

Without a warning, Kurt's mouth was at Blaine's neck causing Blaine to groan and his head to hit the wall softly as he fell into the bliss that was Kurt's mouth.

They continued like this for a while until the two fell asleep, this time, Blaine was wrapped in Kurt's arms, the two smiling blissfully in their sleep.

* * *

><p>Saturday morning was finally here.<p>

No matter how much the four boys tried to deny it, it was finally here.

They were all gathered around the main entrance near a bus that was supposed to drive them to the airport.

Nick and Jeff, to the surprise of most of the Pirates who were Warblers who did not know about the developments of last Sunday afternoon, were caught in an embrace that was so intimate that the others had to avert their eyes from embarrassment and the feeling that they were intruding on a very intimate scene, even though it was just a hug.

Kurt and Blaine, on the other hand, were just standing close together, gazing into each other's eyes.

"Promise you'll call and promise you'll e-mail and text me," Kurt insisted, raising his hand to place it on Blaine's cheek with affection.

Blaine nodded, tears brimming his eyes. He chuckled softly, "Don't worry, I won't stop hogging your inboxes and your voicemail and calls that you will eventually get sick of me."

Kurt closed the non-existent distance between them and kissed Blaine softly, whispering, "Never," before letting go and letting him join the other Pirates.

Finally, it was time to leave, and Jeff reluctantly let go of Nick.

Both Jeff and Kurt stood waving as Blaine and Nick boarded the bus and drove off towards the airport.

The two boys slowly turned and went back into the enormous building that was Dalton, preparing themselves for a long week.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Will be continued in Chapter 14 - Getting Used to Being Without You<em>**

**_Whew. I've never written these kinds of making-out, that was porbably _****_single-handedly the most awkward thing that I have ever done, but I_**  
><strong><em>feel as though it was necessary. I know that you were probably <em>****_expecting Kurt's 'surprise' to be_ sex_ but I really believe that A. Kurt_**  
><strong><em>himself is not ready B. Blaine is not ready C. It's too early in their <em>****_beautiful romantic relaitonship to get into that type of intimacy. Yes, _****_they are incredibly intimate in every other possible way, but I'm still _**_convinced that they're not ready for that plunge yet. On the whole, I _**_was trying very hard not to cry because everyone is so damn oblivious _****_to the fact that they CANNOT be separated yet and are still doing it._**  
><em>Humph, anyway, I hope yoy liked the slight intimacy between Nick and<em> **_Jeff in the end, I felt like I had to have a little bit of Niff there. Also,_**  
><strong><em>next chapter we're seeing Tiffany again! Yay! <em>**

******_Anyway I hope you enjoyed that and I really hope you'll be here to _****_read my ramblings next time XD_**

**_TheLionGate ;)_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Hello everyone!  
>This is the last chapter of the story. I'm sorry if it's going to be disappointing, I just really think it's about time and honestly, they've reached their peak.<em>**

**_I really had a hard time with this, so I hope you don't murder the living crap out of me._**

**_So, for the last time - enjoy,_**

**_TheLionGate ;)_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14 – Revelations<p>

Kurt woke up on Sunday morning and automatically looked over to Blaine's bed only to realize that Blaine was indeed gone.

He could feel his heart squeezing at the sadness of the realization that his week without Blaine has officially begun just as his phone began beeping.

He looked at the caller I.D and his heart leapt in his chest as he answered.

"Hi," he breathed, a smile already formulating on his lips.

_"Good morning, beautiful,"_ came Blaine's silky voice from the other side of the line. _"You have no idea how difficult it was for me to wake up and not be able to see your beautiful face. How have you spent the day yesterday? How did you sleep?"_

Kurt smiled bashfully at Blaine's concern, "Jeff and I sat together on my bed and we just talked for a while. And I slept rather awfully, it's weird being in the room alone at night. It's strange. You'd think I wouldn't have minded considering I've been doing that before I came to Dalton. You spoiled me," he admonished playfully.

_"Hmm, well, I can't say I'm sorry. It's quite difficult for me, as well. Look, I know that you will probably go mad if you stay at Dalton the entire day, how about you go visit your parents again? You might be able to hang out with the girls, Carole, or maybe even Finn."_

Kurt's heart broke at Blaine's concern for his sanity at his absence and choked a sob before saying, "Yeah, I might. God knows I haven't had a good girls' day out with Mercedes and Tina and I heard that Carol likes to cook on Sunday, so I might be able to help her, I like cooking with her."

He could hear Blaine's clear laugh before he said, _"You do that. We actually have half the day devoted to practice before our game in the afternoon. I'll call you before the game and after, alright? A little pep-talk from my favorite good-luck charm."_

Once again, Blaine made Kurt blush simply by talking, without even being present.

They said their goodbyes and Kurt set to preparing for his trip down to Lima.

* * *

><p>When he arrived at LAX, Blaine knew he was in for a long week.<p>

His arrival at California made the realization that he will not see Kurt till Friday finally sink in and he did not like it one bit.

He looked around at the enormous airport and sighed. The place was impressive, there was no doubt about that, but he could not fully appreciate it without having Kurt there to share the experience with.

David came up behind Blaine and placed his arm across the boy's shoulder.

"Blaine, stop being lovesick for a couple of hours, ok? Yeah, you miss your boyfriend, we get it. We understand that you're in love and can't live without him. We do. But we need you now to focus during practice and the game or else we're not gonna make it to the next level, ok? And we _need_ that next level."

Blaine nodded miserably and smiled sadly as Nick passed him, an equally devastated expression on his face.

This is going to be a long week.

* * *

><p>Kurt pulled up at the Hummel-Hudson household around 10 in the morning and sighed as he remembered last week, as he introduced Blaine to his family, as Blaine confessed his love to him.<p>

He tried his best not to let his emotions overcome him, but he couldn't help let a few teardrops escape the perimeter of his eyelashes and leak down his cheeks as he walked up the path to his father's house.

He walked inside, wiping his eyes, and called out, "Carol? Dad? Finn? It's me."

Carol emerged from the kitchen, an apron tied around her waist and smiled warmly at Kurt.

"Honey, it's so good to see you!" she exclaimed while hugging him tightly.

Kurt returned the hug and was surprised at himself for letting out a small sniff and backed away quickly, dabbing at his eyes with his sleeve.

Carol frowned, "Kurt? Are you alright?"

Kurt shook his head and clung to Carol tightly, "I miss him, mom."

Both froze in place.

Kurt looked up at Carole and smiled meekly, "Sorry, I meant, I miss him, Carol."

Carol patted his shoulder weekly, clearly flustered, "No need to apologize, dear. I understand. Why have you come here, though?"

Kurt shrugged. "Blaine called me this morning and suggested I spent time here or with the girls rather than be cooped up all Sunday at Dalton where everything will remind me of him."

Carol nodded thoughtfully.

"Well, I was just about to start on lunch, do you want to help?"

And the two fell into their usual Sunday pattern that, ever since Kurt's transfer, was interrupted by Kurt's residence at Dalton.

* * *

><p>The week passed agonizingly slow for the two boys.<p>

Even though the Pirates had won every single game, Blaine could not bring himself to care; the only thing on his mind was a certain pale boy who was currently in Lima, Ohio.

Kurt was trying to do as he was told and spent as much time as he could with his family, his friends from McKinley and Jeff, but nothing could turn his mind from the curly-headed boy that had his heart.

When Thursday night rolled around, Kurt thought his heart might just burst from anticipation for Blaine's last long-distance call before his flight back to Ohio.

When his phone finally rang around 9 pm his heart jumped like an erratic rabbit in his ribcage and he picked up the phone immediately, plopping on Blaine's bed in their Dalton room.

"Blaine?"

"_Hey, Kurt,_" he heard the breathless reply and immediately his concern came to the surface.

"Why do you sound so breathless, honey? Is everything ok?"  
>"<em>Yes, I'm fine. It's just that I'm trying to avoid Nick cuz he wants to talk to Jeff and his phone died. Never mind that, how are you?<em>"

"Can't wait for tomorrow," Kurt admitted, not caring how desperate he sounded. "This week has been pure torture."

"_Same here. The games were great and all, but it's nothing if I can't share it with you… shut up, David!_"

Kurt chuckled and sighed as he sank into Blaine's voice. "Did you really win every game?"

"_Yeah. Those teams really sucked. I have no idea how they made it this far. But enough about me. What have you done today?_"

"Nothing," Kurt admitted, "except for school and homework, nothing. I'm much too excited for tomorrow to be able to do anything else."

"_Hmm, well, I guess we'll have to change that, now won't we?_"

Kurt's eyebrows shot up and his eyes narrowed as his mind began to whirr at Blaine's words. "What are you talking about, Blaine?"

There was a soft chuckle and then,"_Look outside your window,_" and the line went dead.

Kurt stared for a moment at his phone before turning his gaze to their window and making his way slowly to it.

He opened the curtains and nearly gasped at the sight in front of him.

Blaine, in his Pirates' uniform, was standing outside on the vast expanse of grass and smiling up at him like a fool.

* * *

><p>Blaine was standing outside the Dalton dormitory building and was waiting for Kurt to come to the window.<p>

He saw the boy open the curtain and saw him register his presence but then he was gone.

He waited ten minutes and nothing. He was beginning to fear that maybe he had done something rather silly and began making his way towards the building, his head hung and staring at the ground, before he was knocked off his feet and found himself literally on the ground with a weight on top of him.

He looked up to see a brilliantly smiling Kurt looking at him and he nearly passed out with shock. Kurt's face never ceased to amaze him.

After being let up, he was engulfed again in a hug, slightly gentler this time and was able to relax into Kurt's embrace.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here?" Kurt demanded, smiling up at him.

Blaine looked at him and said, "Well, I couldn't stand being away from you anymore so the moment the last game was won I took the first flight to Cleveland."

Kurt shook his head disbelievingly, "You're crazy."

"Yup, crazy in love."

Kurt's eyes widened and he smiled widely before closing the distance and finally pressing their lips together.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine found themselves in their room, sitting together, cuddling.<p>

Kurt was sitting in Blaine's lap, his head rested comfortably in the crook of Blaine's neck while Blaine's hands were wound tightly around his waist and his cheek was rested on Kurt's hair.

Blaine's fingers were drawing circles into the silver of skin that was exposed due to the hitch of Kurt's shirt and Kurt was humming softly and placing soft kisses into Blaine's neck.

At one point, Blaine's fingers stopped and Kurt looked up to see him staring down at him.

"Everything ok?"

"Everything is amazing," Blaine smiled at him.

Kurt lifted himself slightly and turned to fully face him before attaching their lips together and wrapping his arms around his neck, whispering, "I love you," into his ear before resuming their kiss.

And Blaine knew, knew that he would never be alone, knew that he would forever be grateful to his hate of Valentine's Day.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong><em>So? How do you like the ending?<em>**

**_I really thought I could extend it further, but then I realized that - screw this. THIS is their story. Yes, I didn't get to introduce Blainers' parents, but don't worry - they are super-fond of Kurtie!_**

**_I hope you liked it.  
><em>**

**_I don't know if I'll write more, I'm super-busy at the moment._**

**_Hope you liked it,_**

**_TheLionGate ;) _**


End file.
